


The Second Chances of Misha Collins

by MaryGraves13



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Presents, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, GISHWHES, Kissing, Light Bondage, Misha is a God, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Surprise Christmas Gift, Tie Gag, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGraves13/pseuds/MaryGraves13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Collins can be oblivious to his surroundings, but when he catches up, things can change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obliviousness to Understanding

You stifle a sigh as you wait in line at the closest coffee shop. You drew the short straw and were sent on the caffeine run. The day started great. You got to the studio early and got to work on the set. It was almost done; it had better be, all the actors were showing up today and tomorrow for filming. As the talented set designer you are, you landed a job working for the popular show Supernatural.  
It was finally your turn to order. You recalled the few orders some of the others requested and paid. You stepped to the side to wait and pulled out your phone. It irked you that you had to stop what you were doing to get specialty drinks when there is already coffee on set. The set designers’ favorite gopher was busy running errands for someone else. You frown at your phone, forgetting why you pulled it out. You shrug and just put it away and look up.  


You notice a man standing near you, playing with his own phone. He looks familiar to you but you can’t recall from where.  
“(Your name), Misha,” the barista announced for you to collect your order. The man bumps into you slightly as he collects his own drink.  
He lets out a warm laugh. “I’m sorry,” he tries to apologize to you with a smile.  
You let out a smirk at his eyes that are filled with laughter. “It’s quite alright,” you flash him a small smile as you grab your drinks in their carriers and dash out the door.  


You walk briskly back to the studio lot, eager to finish the project you were working on. You notice the man start out in the same direction as you, but he is walking slowly, playing with his phone. He was out of sight the minute you round the corner and headed to the gate.  
The guard checked your badge and lets you pass. You make your way back to the set. Lucky for you, someone opened the door to leave as you need to go in, making it so you didn’t have to lie down your load.  
“Thank you Jensen,” you tell him simply as he holds the door open wide for you. He gives you a smile.  
“You’re welcome, (your name). How’s the set coming?” He asks with a laugh. It was nice that some of the actors remember your name, you usually aren’t around the sets when they are.  
“It’s coming along,” you try to be pleasant. You don’t like socializing very often. During filming, you usually get to hide away working on the next episode’s set.  
“Going to be ready tomorrow?’ Jensen teases.  
Now you let out a real laugh. “You ever know me to miss a deadline?” You can’t help but joke with him. This is his go to tease when it comes to you.  
“Never,” he laughs as you left him to deliver your drinks, and the door closes behind you. 

“Hey Jen, who was that?” Misha strolled up to Jensen as he closed the stage door.  
Jensen gives him a look of disbelief. “Are you really that much of an asshole?” He asks with a laugh.  
Misha shrugs, “I have my moments,” he admits with a smile. Jensen shakes his head at him.  
“That is (your name), one of our best set designers.” Jensen tries to enlighten him.  
“New?” Misha asks as he sips at his drink and heads to his trailer.  
“Definitely an asshole,” Jensen play shoves him as they walk. “She’s been here almost as long as you.”  
“Really?” Misha tries to recall seeing you, but can’t remember one glimpse. “Why have I never seen her? I’m not that much of a dick.” Misha asks sheepishly, thinking he should remember someone like you.  
“She is very focused at work, and she doesn’t hang around set while filming.” Jensen smiles, “she is probably a blast away from here though.” Misha gives a fun quizzical look. Jensen gives a half smile. “She is very serious about her job while here, but her sense of humor she lets peep up and the glint in her eyes hide wonders.” Jensen studies Misha for a minute. He lets out a smile that turns to laughter. “Good luck with that,” he pats Misha on the back before heading into his trailer.  
Misha doesn’t get it, but Jensen confused him on a regular basis so he lets it go as he goes into his own trailer. 

You wipe the sweat off of your brow. It is past four in the morning and you finally finish the last set. You have been working since early yesterday. Drew hands you a fresh coffee and you take a greedy sip.  
“Three or four shots?” You get a small laugh and sit down the floor.  
“Four sweetheart, four.” Drew pats your head, “you earned it.”  
“Oh, I did,” you mock his tone. You take a big gulp and close your eyes. “Was it worth the all-nighter?” You ask, exhausted.  
Claire lets out a whistle. “You bet your fine ass. It’s perfect, as usual.” She announces with slight awe. “I could never pull this stuff off like you do,” Claire admired you.  
“Oh, you could, if you put your mind to it.” You try to reassure her. You put your drink down and spread out with your back on the floor.  
“Let’s not kid ourselves. (Your name) is the set goddess. No one compares.” You can’t help but laugh at Drew’s comment.  
“I’m a goddess, am I?” Now you can’t help the fit of laughter he’s put you in.  
“Uh, duh, you’re the most attractive woman on the crew, your skills are fucking legendary. Why the hell are you slumming it and doing television and not movies?” Claire asks bluntly.  
You can’t help the sly smile that shapes your lips. “What makes you think I don’t design for movies already?” You ask her coyly. Some of the big names contract you periodically on your off season to lessen their workloads. You took this job for the regularity of it. It is predictable and has set rules and requirements set for you. Having boundaries in at least one aspect of your life is calming.  
“I repeat again, Goddess.” Drew tells Claire with a sense of hero worship.  
You hear a soft, yet familiar laugh from the set’s door. You look up to see a more disheveled version of a man from the coffee shop. You start to sit up as he keeps looking at you with a smile, never breaking eye contact. You have no idea how he could be on set, but for some reason you don’t mind him being there.  
“Morning Mr. Collins,” Misha reluctantly pulls his eyes away from you to address your coworkers.  
“Good morning Andrew,” Misha responds using Drew’s given name.  
“You’re not on the set this early usually.” Drew points out. You can tell that Drew is comfortable around Misha, but a little star struck. Sadly, you have no idea who this Misha Collins is. You’ll admit he is older than you, though very attractive for his age.  
“Yea, early make-up, prosthetics.” Misha shrugs adorably. “I just wanted to see your goddess. I bumped into her yesterday and I was embarrassed that I had no idea who she was.” You stare at Misha, confused as to why this man was going out of his way to see you. Claire and Drew start laughing.  
“(Your name) doesn’t work with actors. She lets us have that privilege,” Claire looks up at Misha adoringly.  
“Really?” Misha gives a quizzical look that is honestly too cute for words. “We don’t bite, often.” He jokes as he makes eye contact with you and your breath catches at his intensity.  
“Yea, well, I’m usually working when I’m on the lot.” You try not to be snippy with him. You knew all these actors constantly joke around on set and goof off. You have the firm belief that when you are being paid to work, you work.  
Misha raises an eyebrow to your tone, but doesn’t look offended. You let out a sigh, feeling guilty, you don’t even know the man, and to be honest with yourself you could be worse than all of the actors when outside of the work setting.  
You smile to yourself before getting up and making your way towards him. Up close, he was handsomer than you could have thought, and shockingly tall. “I’m (your name),” offering your hand.  
He slowly grins as he takes your hand in his. “Misha Collins,” you smile up at him, enjoying the warmth of his hand surrounding yours. 

It was a few days into filming and you have been keeping yourself busy. You read scripts and design sets when a new one comes up. You hadn’t talked to Misha since that first day of shooting, but you have to admit to yourself that you wanted to see him again. He had a great laugh. You put it out of your mind as you look for the new fabric swatches.  
“Damn it Claire,” you mutter when you can’t find them anywhere. Claire was notorious for moving them and not putting them away. You heave a sigh, knowing you’ll have to go on set to find her now.  
You sneak onto set quietly and start looking for Claire. You stop a fair distance from the set and watch Jensen work with Jared.  
A man in a khaki trench coat stands next to you. He leans to whisper in your ear. “I thought you didn’t socialize with actors.” The man laughs quietly.  
You smile to yourself. “Misha,” you laugh at him, and lightly rub his arm as you turn towards him. “I’m looking for Claire, not socializing,” you admit as you pull your hand back.  
“I think she is grabbing something from the warehouse,” he admits looking wistfully at your departing hand.  
“I’ll just go get…” you start to leave but he grabs your hand to hold you there.  
“She’ll be right back. The director is expecting her,” he smiles sheepishly before he gently squeezes your hand and lets it go.  
You blush slightly but stay at his side. “So, how are your scenes coming?” You ask to be polite, but secretly love that you’re spending time with him. He lets out a forceful laugh. “That bad, huh?” You can’t help but laugh at his pathetic despair.  
“Jared and Jensen are laying it on thick. I love to joke around, believe me, but I sometimes like to actually work.” He laughs to himself with a smile. “When they don’t need me, I’m hiding in my trailer.” Now you laugh at that.  
“I’ve heard of some of their pranks and antics, but it must be lonely. Doesn’t your wife and kids visit?” You ask, recalling that all the main cast members are married and have kids. You frown to yourself, slightly disappointed that he wasn’t available.  
He looks at the floor sadly. “No, my ex-wife doesn’t like West and Maison on set.”  
“I didn’t know that you two split, I’m sorry,” you tell him honestly. You can’t tell if he is sad over the loss of his wife or missing his children.  
“It’s alright. The marriage has been over for a while. I just want to see my kids more.” He tells you with a sad smile.  
“The week will be over before you know it and then you’ll be with them.” You try to cheer him up.  
“I guess you’re right,” he seems to lift physically with his lightening mood and then smiles at you. “Shouldn’t this be your week off?” He asks, obviously curious.  
Now you can’t help but laugh. “No, not even close,” you try to stop laughing because it really isn’t that funny. “No, I get a few days off here and there, but nothing consecutive until the season wraps. Even on my time off I have other projects I get contracted to work on.” You admit reluctantly, your life is far too focused on your work, but to be fair, it is your dream job.  
“Don’t you take vacation time?” He asks with a playful, mischievous look in his eyes, like he was memorizing all of this for the future.  
“Yea, I take one to two weeks. I visit places, sometimes family.” You aren’t sure why you’re telling him all of this, but he is easy to talk to.  
“As long as you’re taking some ‘you’ time, I approve.” He teases as he pulls you in for a side hug and a slight squeeze against your shoulders. You lose your breath as you are overwhelmed by his scent, a mixture of cinnamon and his sweat. You breathe it in, savoring it. He smells good enough to lick, and boy did you want to.  
Trying to clear your own head, you wrap your arm around him and squeeze against his hip slightly, and that was a mistake. Your hand mistakenly had gone under his shirt and you were touching his soft skin.  
You hear his breath catch at the contact and a small moan escapes his throat that you aren’t entirely certain you heard.  
“I always make time for myself. Everyone should, it’s good for the soul.” You try to sound light hearted as you untangle yourself from his arm, but it sounds breathless to your own ears.  
He has a knowing half smile on his face, showing he noticed the effect he just had on you.  
“Oh look, there’s Claire, see you around Misha,” you make a hasty retreat.  
“Lovely chatting with you (your name),” he bids you farewell with a golden smile. You mentally berate yourself as you collect Claire.  


Flirting at work, and with an actor no less. Work is work, not your personal dating pool. Your brain understands the concept, but your body is betraying you. You decide to hole yourself in the set designing office for the rest of the day. The only idea you have in hopes to avoid Misha. It seemed to work well. You busied yourself in work and got quite a bit done. You are working on a scale model before calling it quits for the day when you feel someone watching you.  
“Jesus, Misha,” you jump when you see him leaning in the doorway.  
“Sorry,” he tries not to smile so broadly. When you catch your breath he continues. “I’m not needed on set until tomorrow, and I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner with me?” He asks with a million dollar, endearing smile. Your heart skips a beat and picks up faster.  
“Like a date, or as friends?” You ask suspiciously, not wanting to get your hopes up. Though you feel they might already be.  
He shows an innocent smile, “Which would you prefer?” He asks with it only sounding mildly seductive. You have to mentally tell yourself to pull your jaw up.  
“Can I go like this?” You ask, testing him, wanting to know if it is just the time with you he craves.  
“I’d never want you to change for me,” he answers seriously, and you catch the double meaning of his words. You can’t help but smile at that.  
“Let me clean this up, and we can go,” you can’t believe you’ll be spending time alone with this gorgeous man.

 

“Take this for the compliment that it is, you are just as weird as me,” Misha tells you with a laugh as he reaches for your hand. You let your fingers entwine with his, and you smile up at him.  
“Well, thank you. I’d have been insulted if you thought I was normal. Ugh.” He lets out a laugh a your expression.  
“Well, now that you’re fed, is there any place you’d like me to take you?” He asks gentlemanly.  
“I think we both have early mornings, and my car is parked at the studio.” You admit reluctantly. Misha is great company. His weirdness and sense of humor complimented and almost matched your own in some aspects.  
“You’re probably right,” he seems just as reluctant to part ways. “Walk me home?” He asks like a teenage girl, and you let out a laugh. Over the course of the night you have laughed more than you have in years, and at some points you and him were both in tears from laughing so hard.  
“Of course, wouldn’t want you to get lost,” you tease him.  
You end up walking him to his trailer. Most of the other trailers’ lights are out, either because the actors were all sleeping, not back from shooting, or back in their own homes.  
You look up at Misha to say goodnight, but bite your tongue. He is adorably biting his lower lip on the right side as he looks at his feet. That look is by far the sweetest thing you’d ever seen. He stops biting his lip and looks up at you with intensity and desire. He slides his fingers through your hair to hold your head, with the tips on his fingers brushing the base of your skull. He pulls you in closer and presses his lips to yours. His lips are softer and far more gentle than you thought they would be with the amount of desire that was in his eyes.  
You lift your hands to rest on his slim hips under his shirt as you open your mouth for him. You have no idea how one kiss from him could make you this wet and turned on.  
He takes in a quick deep breath as he deepens the kiss. He uses his free hand and pulls you closer to him by the small of your back. You can’t help the moan of pleasure that escapes you throat and echoes into his mouth, which only intensifies his need. His hand starts to move up and to the front of your body to hold your breast.  
He quickly pulls away from the kiss and puts his forehead against yours while he puts his other hand to hold the other side of your head. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep calming breath. “Would you like to come in?” He asks in one of his deep voices, but still managing to sound vulnerable. You realize now that the fear of rejection doesn’t just apply to women.  
You bite your lower lip seductively as you look up at his beautiful face. “I’d thought you’d never ask, Mr. Collins,” you give a small smile as he opens his eyes and looks at you with a happy but unexpected look, which turns into a glorious toothy grin that shows his adorable crow’s feet that crinkle around his eyes, and in this moment his eyes seem to sparkle with joy.  
He traces his fingers gentle across your jawline to your chin as he releases you. He moves his other hand to hold yours and then he moves to unlock the door.  
You honestly don’t know why you were so willing to throw yourself into bed with him. You barely know the man, but you feel you’ve known him for years. You can’t deny the way your body responds to him. You know that even if nothing happens after tonight, you wouldn’t miss this chance.  
He turns on the lights and closes the door behind you. “Drink?” He offers kindly as he heads into the kitchen.  
“No, thank you,” you don’t want alcohol to muddle the night or your memory of it in the morning. You follow him into the kitchen after putting your bag down on a chair. He is grabbing himself a glass as you sit up on the counter. He looks over at you and gives you an endearing smile as he fills his glass with water and then takes a few sips. He puts it down and moves to stand in front of you. He moves his strong hands up your thighs as he steps up to the counter between your knees. You close your eyes and take a shuttering breath.  
“Are you alright?” He asks you gently and voice full of concern. Your eyes open slowly as you smile and look up into his eyes.  
“Never been better,” you respond as you move your hands under his shirt and begin to lightly touch and trace up his stomach to his chest. You can fell his quick breathing and racing heart.  
He slowly bends his head to kiss you softly. You kiss him back as you take one of your hands out of his shirt to hold his upper neck and head. This kissing picks up when he puts his hands on your ass and pulls you to the edge of the counter. You move your last hand on his chest down and start to undo his belt onehanded.  
Once you undo his belt, you start to unbutton his pants but you’re stopped. Misha pulls your shirt up and over your head and throws it on the ground by his feet. He cups your face and holds your waist as he kisses you eagerly.  
He sucks in a breath and shutters when you nibble on his lower bottom lip as he pulls away from you. He looks down at you in your black bra and his breath catches. You can’t help but blush under his intense gaze.  
“Your turn,” you mock and start to pull up his shirt. He gives a smile and a laugh as he finishes removing his shirt for you, and then it was your turn to gasp. A man in his forties has no right to be this fit and downright touchable. Your hand involuntarily reaches up and caresses just under his navel. You lean forward and tentatively lick his nipple. His hands quickly run through your hair as his pulls your head up to his lips and his skin meshes against yours. Your hand grips his bicep to hold on and you can’t help but mentally role your eyes at how hard and big they are.  
He quickly picks you up off the counter, holding your ass, and you instinctively wrap your legs around him, never breaking the kiss. His breathing is steady while carrying you to the bed, showing just how much strength and stamina he has.  
He lies you down and stands back up at the foot of the bed. You finally get your first good look at him shirtless, and being overwhelmed is an understatement.  
He gives a triumphant smile at your admiration before grabbing your leg and pulling off your converse. He quickly does the same to your other shoe. Misha puts his knee on the bed and slowly caresses his hands up the outside of your legs. He slowly undoes your belt and pulls it out of the loops. Your hand feels up his thigh as you give him a naughty smile. You watch his muscles tense when you first stroke his erection though his pants. He gives you a look of ‘I know what you’re trying to do, naughty girl,’ and puts your hand back by your side. He leans over you and undoes your pants with a wicked grin on his face. He swiftly pulls your pants and your panties past your ass and then completely off as he moves off the bed.  
You get off the bed and stand in front of him. He cups your face as he kisses you, spreading your lips with his tongue. You can’t help imagine what other talents his tongue has.  
You finally get to finish unbuttoning his pants. You push them down with his underwear and hear them hit the floor. You put one hand on the small of his back to keep him close to you as you start to stroke his penis. He breaks the kiss as he tilts his head back and lets out a mixture of a gasp and a moan at your touch.  
His hands are still on your head, but his grip is loose. You go up onto your tiptoes and tilt your head to lick a small line up his neck. You hear him gasp again and feel his dick rise, and grow harder in your hand. You can’t help but smile at discovering one of the little things that turn him on.  
“You are playing with fire,” he taunts and warns you in a rough voice.  
“Oh, I think I like to play with your fire,” you add with a glint in your eyes. Seeing him hot and bothered is certainly getting you wet.  
He lifts his left eyebrow and looks down at you before a smirk forms on his face. He swiftly picks you up and puts you on the bed. “You, incorrigible little minx,” he lets out with a laugh as he feels at your folds and nibbles your ear. He lifts his head over you and you see his finger enter his mouth, tasting you. A look of ecstasy passes his face before looking into your eyes. “Good enough to eat,” he gives a cheesy wink before ducking between your legs.  
“Misha,” you moan when you feel his tongue dip into you. Your hands reach for his head and go through his soft hair. His tongue moves up and flicks at your clit as you feel his finger slowly enter you. You grip his hair tighter and moan. He slowly works his way to two fingers inside of you, rubbing your g-spot while teasing your slit until you beg, “Misha,” breathlessly.  
He pulls his fingers out of you and reaches up to undo your bra. He slowly licks a nipple while watching your face. You pull his face to yours for a forceful kiss. He gently tweezes your neglected nipple and your mouth parts with a gasp and is quickly replaced with his tongue. You slightly scratch at his back from the pleasure he is inducing. He breaks the kiss to trail kisses down your neck and you take in a sharp breath.  
“Where are your condoms?” You moan, wanting desperately for him to be inside of you. You feel him tense over you and your eyes open.


	2. Let me be clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Misha finally do what you want to do, and Misha makes his intentions known.

“I don’t have any,” he groans, frustrated as he leans up and sits back against his heels. You prop yourself up on your elbow and look at him incredulously. “What, I haven’t exactly had the need.” He looks away from you, embarrassed. “The last woman I was with was my ex-wife, it’s been years.” Now you feel bad. You rub at his thigh to comfort him.  
“Put on something decent, go ask Jensen for a few, and then get your sexy ass back here,” you manage a light tone and a promising smile. He looks up at you, not sure if you’re lying. “Now, before I get cold,” you give a playful demand.  
He jumps off the bed and pulls on nothing but his pants that had hit the floor, He quickly did them up. “Don’t move an inch, I’ll be back in a flash.” He kisses you deeply before dashing out the door.

Misha heard an endearing laughter as he bolted out of his trailer. He ran barefoot and shirtless to Jensen’s trailer. Misha starts knocking and doesn’t stop until Jensen opens the door.  
“Whoa, naked,” Jensen teases, staring wide-eyed at him.  
“Condoms,” Misha requests breathlessly.  
“Look Misha, I love you, but I really don’t want to have sex with you,” Jensen raises his hands and steps backwards.  
“Not with you, jackass,” Misha rolls his eyes, exasperated with his friend.  
“Oh,” he shrugs. “I’ll get some,” and he retreats into his trailer and comes back with a handful of assortments.  
“Thank you,” Misha kisses Jensen’s cheek and starts to run back to his trailer.  
Jensen stands at his door and calls out, “Tell (your name) I say hello beautiful.” He laughs before closing his door.  
Misha refuses to dwell on how Jensen knew it was (your name). He runs into his trailer and back to you, condoms in tow.

Misha crawls into the bed beside you. “Did you get cold?” He asks you as you lean into him for warmth.  
“A little, but I’m sure you’ll fix that,” you tell him as you put your hand on his chest. You slowly move it up and feel at his scruff before entwining your fingers in his hair. You pull his head down to yours and kiss him softly.  
He wraps his arm around you and places his spread hand on the small of your back and pulls you against him. His bare chest against your skin and nipples sends chills of excitement through your body.  
He rolls you onto your back and positions himself on top of you. Normally the weight of a man on top of you causes you to feel trapped. That wasn’t the case when it came to Misha. Of course he was a bit heavy, all of his muscles made that inevitable, but his weight made you feel safe and comfortable.  
He moves his hand to caress your thigh and lift it around himself. Your lips never leave his, but the forcefulness picks up. You reach for a condom and break the kiss to tear it open with your teeth. He pulls up slightly and gives you a look that is a mixture of impressed and arousal. You pull the condom out with a smile and move your arm down between you and him.  
You eye him hungrily as you slowly roll the condom onto his eager penis. The sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth and throat were enough to make any woman wet. Keeping your eyes on him, you start to direct his penis into yourself while keeping a hand on his ass. You can’t help the moan of bliss as you use both hands on his butt to pull him in until he is completely inside of you.  
He settles into you, giving your muscles time to adjust around him. He slowly caresses the side of your face as he pulls out slowly and then thrusts inside of you. He moves his fingers down the side of your body, tracing your curves as he thrusts into you again.  
The next time he pulls out, you surprise him and push him over and make him roll onto his back. He lets out a laugh and one of his bigger smiles for being caught off guard.  
He watches you eagerly as you crawl on top of him and slowly lower yourself onto him with your hand on his chest for balance. You slowly ride him with your head back. He leisurely scratches from your ass up your back as you rock your hips. He then puts his hand over yours on his chest and massages your breast with the other. You cover his hand with your own over your breast and lean forward to kiss him. He holds your face as he thrusts up into you and you try to throw your head back but all you can do is vocalize the satisfaction he is bringing out of you. He does this again and again, making it difficult for you to keep your balance on top of him.  
Misha is apparently observant and rolls you onto your back before driving into you again. He grabs one of your legs and hooks it over his shoulder. He leans down to kiss you and holds your other thigh down. He uses his lower body to sink into you again and again, making you cry out and dig your nails into his back and ass. His body seems to tense even more inside of you.  
The smile on Misha’s face from making you orgasm could bring tears to your eyes. His smile doesn’t falter as he helps you put your leg down and pulls completely out of you.  
He trails his fingers down your leg and to your toes as he crawls off the bed and then disappears in the bathroom. You lie there with your heart racing as you hear water running for a while and then turn off. Misha reemerges with a clean penis and a wet towel. You’re still breathing heavy and staring at the ceiling as he spreads your legs and you feel a warm cloth on your folds. He leans down and kisses you as he cleans up after himself. You run your hands up his neck and kiss him back sweetly.  
He pulls back slightly and looks at you with an amused smile. “You seemed to enjoy yourself.” He manages to not make it sound like a joke.  
“Did you not?” You ask, keeping the worry out of your voice.  
He raises an eyebrow, “there are no words to describe how enjoyable that was.” Now you have no words as you blush shamelessly. He gently brushes hair away from your face. “You,” he shakes his head slowly with a smile, “you are utterly remarkable.” He kisses you softly before rolling onto his back. You turn onto your side and snuggle into the crook of his arm and drape your leg over his.  
You absentmindedly play with his hair below his navel. “I could say the same of you, Mr. Collins.” You smile to yourself.  
He starts to laugh softly. “With what we just did, I’m pretty sure you should call me Misha,” he kisses your forehead. “Though, I do recall you using my name at some points.” He manages to not sound patronizing.  
“Can’t blame a girl,” you kiss his chest. “I just discovered you’re a fucking god in bed.” You admit to him seriously.  
Without missing a beat, he replies, “fitting then, that you’re a goddess.” You smile to yourself as he mindlessly rubs your arm and his breathing grows deep and steady. You can tell he fell asleep.  
You carefully move out of his arms and out of the bed. He really does look like an angel while he sleeps. You cover him with a blanket before leaving the room to put on your clothes. You leave a note on the bed before leaving and going home.

 

Misha woke up to his alarm and was instantly disappointed when he realizes you aren’t there. He finds the note and quickly reads it.

I had the most amazing time last night. I wanted you to have a good night’s rest since you have an early day like myself.  
If you want, catch up with me.  
(Your name)  


If he wanted to? Of course he wanted to. Misha Collins is not a one night stand kind of guy. He had never felt so used before. This woman would drive him mad.  
He showers and dresses in record time. He makes his way into the studio, a man on a mission.  
Misha’s expression must have been terrifying because Andrew practically jumped out of his skin and cringed when he called his name.  
“Yes Mr. Collins?” Andrew tried to stay professional.  
“Is (your name) here yet?” Misha asks in a gravelly voice, trying to stay calm when he feels anything but. He had spent the most remarkable night with a woman, and he woke up to her gone.  
“Yea, she’s in her office already. Working.” Andrew barely got out the last word before Misha started moving to your office.

You’re looking through a script when Misha barges into your office, eyes aflame. “You snuck out.” He accuses you, absolutely no humor in his voice.  
“I left a note,” you try to defend yourself. “We both needed sleep, and it wasn’t like I had a change of clothes.” You try to sound casual.  
Misha closes the space between the two of you. He doesn’t seem pleased with your response, and you grow solemn.  
“It’s not like I was expecting…” Misha puts his finger up to your lips to silence your excuses.  
“I don’t believe I made myself clear,” he tells you in a voice gentler than what his eyes are portraying. He gently picks you up and puts you on the table. He moves between your legs and holds your head before laying the most heated, and passionate kiss of your life on you. He puts his forehead to yours and breathlessly tells you, “I’m interested in you.”  
You resist the urge to tease him about acting like a woman for being left alone in bed at his words. “What?’ You ask, not quite sure you believe him.  
“I. Am. Interested. In. You.” He enunciates every word, growing exasperated. “Like, not a one-night stand,” he admits vulnerably.  
“Oh,” you manage to spit out, as your mind whirls.  
He looks at your astonished, and not in a good way. “That’s all you have to say?” He starts to back away, offended.  
“Don’t you dare move,” you look up at him sternly. “Give me a minute to come to terms with the idea that Misha, fucking, Collins wants more from me than sex.” You blurt out ineloquently  
This response makes him laugh his perfect laugh. “Yea, um, I definitely want more of the sex, but yes, I’d like a lot more of you if you’re willing to give it.” He tries to sound serious but he is still obviously amused by your response.  
You purse your lips slightly, frustrated that he is still laughing at you. “I’m pretty sure I’d be up for that.” You quickly add, “we’d still be having sex, right?” You don’t mind the thought of getting to know him, but you still want the mind blowing sex while that is happening.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged,” he tells you with a smile before putting a hand behind your back and kissing you. Things start to get a little heated and he breaks away. “Not right now. I have to work,” he teases, but kisses you again. “Later, definitely later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha finally convinces you to go on a date with him, and you realize some things about yourself as the night progresses.

Tonight was the night that you and Misha both have off. Either you or him had work. Due to his constant pestering, you finally agreed to a date, but it was weeks before both of your schedules allowed it.  
All you had to do was finish your work day and then he was taking you somewhere. Misha said there was no need to go home and put on something nice for what you’d be doing. This made you secretly happy. Misha always seems to want you as is, no matter the situation it seems. It did a lot to make you more at ease, getting to be comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt around him.  
Misha goes so far in understanding how late you like to work by telling you he didn’t make the plans until nine. You’ve never dated someone who understood this, but then again, you’d never dated anyone in the industry before. You ate dinner in your office while Misha was still filming. You finish up early and head over to his trailer. When he doesn’t answer, you let yourself in and sit on one of his sofas to wait to him.  
Misha steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel. He sees you and smiles. “Hey there pretty lady,” he greets you, as you try not to lick your lips at the sight of his bare chest. He sees the look in your eyes and covers his nipples with his hands and gives you a look of mock embarrassment. “We’ll have none of that. There is no way you’re getting out of my plans,” you let out a laugh at his feigned innocence.  
“Party pooper,” you pout but start to walk towards him. He puts on a more serious face and lets out a heady sigh as he puts his hands on your hips and then gently pushes you against the wall. You put your hands on his chest and run them up his neck as he leans down to kiss you a little roughly, the random water droplets cool against your heated skin.  
“If we have it your way, we’d never leave a bedroom,” he teases you, but you admit it sounds appealing and shrug.  
“Do you blame me? I can’t seem to get enough of you,” you unhook his towel and let it fall to the floor and then take his penis in your hand, “or this.” You smile wickedly when a low growl escapes his throat and you kiss him.  
He breaks the kiss and uses his fingers to tilt your head back to look in your eyes. “It’s not always wise to get everything you want.” He gives an endearing smile. “Don’t want to spoil you too much too soon.” He contemplates a moment and you slowly stroke him, trying to break his reverie.  
He raises an eyebrow down at you questioningly. “I’ll punish you for this later.” He warns, but you take it as a promise and your lower muscles tighten in anticipation. Desire clouds your eyes and he smiles gently. “That won’t be until later, little missy.” He tries to deter you, but you place a kiss to his chest and his breath catches. “What am I going to do with you?” He groans in frustration. “Do you need to take a cold shower?” He tries to back away but ends up with his back against the other wall.  
“Then I’ll just have to spoil you.” He looks at you in confusion until you’re on your knees in from of him, licking the pre cum off the tip of his penis. He gives you a warning look that you ignore as you take him into your mouth, taking the time to flick your tongue against the vein at the base.  
“Jesus,” he moans as his hands tangle in your hair. You start to take him deeper into your mouth and he throws his head back against the wall. “Don’t stop,” he manages to moan out.  
The trailer door bursts open and Jensen barges in and rounds the corner. “Hey Misha, want to grab a,” he halts and gets a horrified expression on his face from the sight in front of him. He turns away quickly to advert his gaze. You reluctantly turn away from Misha and stand. “I’m so sorry,” Jensen turns to leave as Misha grabs his towel and covers himself, blushing.  
“Did you need something Jensen?” You ask politely, like he didn’t just witness Misha naked with his cock in your mouth.  
Jensen can’t seem to look either of you in the eye. Misha loses his embarrassment and laughs. “I think we just scarred Jen for life. My naked body, doomed to haunt his nightmares, or maybe his fantasies,” Misha jokes.  
Jensen mock glares at Misha, finally making eye contact. “Learn to lock your door or something,” he tells you and Misha lightly.  
“You could always knock.” Misha counters and Jensen fumbles, realizing he is right.  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink,” Jensen tries to get back on point.  
Misha wraps his hands around you from behind. “Sorry, I have a hot date.” Misha tells him, and you can hear the smile in his voice.  
“May I suggest clothing, at least for a part of it.” He smiles at Misha and then looks down to you. “Have fun,” he gives you a wink before leaving.  
“He’s right. I at least need clothes for part of the date.” He kisses your neck before retreating into the bedroom part of the trailer to put on clothes.

 

You hear the music stop and the P.A. system click on. “Extreme Air Park will be closing soon, please collect your belongings.” The voice stops but no music picks up. You start to make your way inside with the other patrons, Misha trailing behind you.  
Misha catches your hand and pulls you to a stop just past the door into the locker room. “Not so fast, we,” he points to you and himself, “aren’t done.” He gives a playful smile as you look at him confused.  
“But it’s closing,” he keeps grinning as an employee walks over to you.  
“Misha,” the man greets with a hug. “This must be (your name).” he turns to you with a smile and hugs you as well.  
“This is Bash, he owns this place,” Misha informs you.  
“I’d never been to a trampoline park. It’s kind of awesome.” You admit, in a way paying respects to his business endeavors.  
“I’m glad you like it. I’ve been dying to get Misha down here.” He gives Misha an accusing look. “Had to offer some incentive.” You look at them quizzically. Misha just shrugs and gives you a huge grin.  
“What did Misha do?” You ask, growing worried.  
“Made me agree to let him and you jump after hours.” Bash didn’t seem upset. They are both just teasing each other it seems. “But yea, just turn off the sound system and lights when you leave and lock up. We’ll be here for a little while cleaning up, but I told everyone to steer clear of the floor.” Bash holds out a key for Misha.  
“I’ll be back with the kids and tweet about it.” Misha assures him. He was apparently agreeing to be publicity in exchange for tonight. Bash leaves you and Misha alone, you assume to turn on some music.  
“Are you pimping yourself for our date?” You ask him, teasing. He gasps and puts a hand to his chest, over exaggerating.  
“I would never,” he quickly laughs. “Simple business transaction between friends. He puts his hand on the small of your back. “Let’s have some fun,” he tells you as he steers you back to the trampolines.

 

You’re hot and sweaty as you walk out to Misha’s car.  
“I didn’t realize it would be that much of a workout. Though I’m sure there will be more tonight.” You give Misha a wink as he opens the car door for you. He hesitates before pulling the door completely open for you.  
“I can guarantee it. The only question is location.” He asks you with hope or something like it in his eyes.  
“I’d like to see your apartment.” You’re reluctant to have him over at your own place until you’re a little surer of the relationship and where it is headed.  
“One day,” he smiles sweetly at you. “You’ll let me see your place. Mine it is.” He smiles to himself as he puts the car in gear and drives away.

 

You shy away from looking at yourself in the mirror of the elevator and end up making eye contact with his reflection. You blush before he takes your hand and leads you off the elevator and to his door. He unlocks it and holds it open for you. You find the apartment a little more modern than what you expected of him, which he could sense, apparently. “My other place is a little more rustic, but this place works for when I’m in Vancouver.” It never ceases to amaze you how inquisitive Misha is with you.  
“I like it, I’d probably like the other one more.” You tell him honestly.  
“You’ll have to come stay with me soon then.” He promises and your heart races, excited about the idea of uninterrupted time with him.  
“Bathroom?” You ask, worried about the state of your hair after all the jumping.  
“Second door,” he tells you as he takes off his over shirt and lies it on the couch.

Misha is sitting on the couch waiting for you with two wine glasses when you reemerge from the bathroom. “Thank you,” you take the drink and take a greedy sip before sitting down beside him.  
“Why are you nervous?” He asks gently, noticing your shaking hands.  
“Not entirely sure,” you tell him reluctantly, not sure yourself.  
He purses his lips slightly, contemplating what you said. “There’s no reason to ever feel subconscious in front of me, so that’s not it.” He takes a sip of wine and then leans forward to place it on the coffee table. “I think I might know your hesitation.” He lets out a smirk and one puff of a humorless laugh.  
“And what is it?” You ask, still not sure.  
“You, uh,” he smiles a bit more genially as he turns towards you. “You like me, a bit more than you’re letting on, and uh, you’re worried about what that entails.” He looks down at your hands and takes them in his. “Regarding my age, and well, my children.”  
Hearing him say it, you realize it’s true. You work together physically, no question there. You’re scared of falling for him and what that would mean, fitting into his life. Misha has never asked your age, but you’re younger than you look, and he is older than he looks.  
“How old are you?” You ask skeptically, knowing you may not like the answer.  
He cringes, knowing he brought the question on himself. “I’m pretty sure it’s online, but are you sure you want to hear it?” You mentally berate yourself for upsetting him.  
“You’ll like my age even less, so just say it quick.” He heaves a sigh at your own response.  
“Forty-one,” he watches your face as the information sinks in. You aren’t as shocked as you thought you’d be. Sure he was in high school when you were in diapers, but as adults, it isn’t that drastic. Interesting then that you both have so much in common.  
You give him a gentle smile. “I’m okay with that.” He gives you a relieved smile.  
“Alright, I’m curious now, you’ll have to tell me at least an age range.” He requests of you, still smiling.  
“I’m still in my twenties,” you admit, watching his reaction.  
“Are you allowed to have that?” He points at your wine with a smile. “I won’t tolerate underage drinking,” he teases you.  
“Ha, ha,” you mock with a smile. “I am old enough to drink, even finished college.” You try to be annoyed with him, but can’t help smiling at his teasing.  
“Okay then,” he pulls your face gently to his for a kiss. You place your wine glass on the table to free your hands and hold onto his hips.  
You pull away slightly. “What about your kids?” You ask, recalling other concerns. He moans in frustration.  
“The only kids I want to think about while sporting an erection are the ones that aren’t conceived yet.” He tells you in a gravelly voice. “Later,” he promises as he kisses your neck.  
“Later, definitely later,” you agree before grabbing his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, mussing his hair in the process. He pulls off your shirt and tosses it on the floor as he lies you down on the couch with a kiss full of hunger and passion. He fondles your breast as you reach between you and unbutton his jeans. You push the jeans and underwear past his ass and take his manhood. You rub at him, eager to have him inside of you. He abandons your breast and rubs at your core through your jeans.  
He smiles around the kiss, “stupid, fucking jeans, so inconvenient and inaccessible.” He sits up to undo them and realizes your shoes are still on. He stands up and pulls you to your feet. He kisses you as he pulls your pants down enough to keep a firm hold on your ass, giving you a chance to step on your heels and take your shoes off. He lifts you by your ass to pull you out of your pooled pants, leaving the pile on the floor. He sets you down to pull at his own pants and steps out of his boots, keeping as much of his skin touching yours.  
He lifts you up further this time and you wrap your legs and arms around him. He trails kisses and soft bites down your neck as he walks out of the living room. He stops walking for a minute while at the kitchen counter and then continues into the bedroom. His hand roams up your back and unclasps your bra before lying only your back on the bed. Misha stands with your legs still wrapped around him.  
“Take it off.” He orders you as he tears open a condom wrapper and then rubs it down his shaft while plunging a finger into you.  
You let out a moan and arch your back while still doing as you’re told. He slips in a second finger, readying you for him. He pulls his fingers out and proceeds to suck them clean.  
“No one should taste as good as you,” he accuses you roughly, as he positions himself and slowly eases into you, causing you to moan and squirm. Once he settles, he pulls your legs from around him and puts them both over his left shoulder. He pushes into you over and over again. You watch him hungrily as he watches your boobs bounce with his movements. He looks up at you while his hand runs down the outside of your thigh,  
“Touch yourself,” he tells you, leaving no room for argument. He lets you part your legs slightly to allow access to your fingers. He sinks into you again as you start to rub at your clit, making the sensation even better.  
You tighten around him when you reach your climax. He slams roughly into you a few more times before he roars out his own release. He pulls out of you and collapses beside you on the bed, panting slightly. You roll towards him and run your fingers through his scruff until he looks at you. You kiss him and sigh contentedly.  
“How many positions do you even know?” You ask, since he hasn’t repeated one once. It was hard not to find it impressive.  
Misha lets out a laugh and his perfect smile as he puts the back of his hand to his forehead. “It will be awhile before I run out.” He admits, seeming embarrassed.  
“Oh, I’m willing to run through that list at least a few times.” You admit, thinking the more orgasmic sex with him the better. He looks over at you and raises an eyebrow.  
“You’re quite the little sex kitten, aren’t you?” He asks with a smile and looks up at the ceiling, seeming a little sad.  
“Is that okay?” You ask tentatively, propping yourself on an elbow to look down at him. You use your foot to trace parts of his leg.  
“Not sure I’ll be able to keep up with you,” he blushes at his own words.  
You can’t help the endearing smile that comes to your lips. “Misha,” you call him softly. “I’ll always be satisfied with whatever you can give me.” You try to reassure the man, but that doesn’t come out quite right. “Don’t assume I only want your prowess,” you add honestly. “It’s your company and intimacy that I crave.”  
A small smile curves his lips. “Now that, I have an unlimited supply of, for you.”


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mixture of different scenes, moving in the storyline.

“Agh,” you growl into the pillow, “the sun isn’t even up yet.” You practically cry and whine as you feel a little slap to your ass, safe under the blankets.  
“Got to start early if you want to get in a few miles, and a shower before work,” Misha’s cheery attitude this early was cute, but extremely frustrating.  
“Go away,” you beg, pulling another pillow over your head, desperate to go back to sleep. Misha is quiet, and you start to believe he is letting you sleep.  
You feel the sheets pull down and a soft kiss is placed on the small of your back. It tickles a little from Misha’s scruff. “I don’t think I can do that,” his warm breath on your exposed skin gives you the chills. “You wanted to go with me the next time I went, well, it’s time.” Misha places small kisses up your spine, causing your skin to flush. You moan when he nips your shoulder. “I suggest you get up on your own, or I’ll drag you out of bed.” He warns you in a deep voice.  
You roll your eyes from under the pillows at his threatening, but smile on a sigh. “I’m moving,” you can hear his soft laugh before he gently slaps your now bare ass.  
“Good,” he responds contritely, like he won an argument you didn’t know you had. Nonetheless, you drag yourself out of bed and dress for a run.

^^^  
“Alright,” you practically beg, “I need to breathe.” Misha slows and comes back towards you as you place your fingers behind your head and pace. You may not run for your typical workout, but you know better than to completely stop all movement when your heart is racing.  
Misha’s face is full of concern as he comes up beside you. “Are you alright?” He takes your wrist and looks at his watch, taking your pulse. You close your eyes and take deep breaths, lowering your heartrate so Misha can relax. You open your eyes and he is eyeing you suspiciously. You shift your weight to your back leg, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. “You lowered your heartrate, didn’t you?” He questions, his voice only slightly lowered with his annoyance and accusing tone.  
If your cheeks weren’t already red from exertion, you would have blushed. “Guilty?” You try to sound meek, your intentions were honorable after-all.  
He simply rolls his eyes and smiles down at you. “I take it you caught your breath then?” His smile grows as you groan.  
“We can’t all be marathon runners,” your legs already feel like jello, and he is implying to pick it back up. Now Misha is bent over laughing. You start poking your fingers into his sides, to get his attention. “It’s not funny, I’m exhausted.” You’re trying to hold onto your annoyance, but his laughter is infectious and you start to smile.  
“Okay, okay,” he forfeits. “We’ll walk back,” he stops laughing, but the smile is fixed on his face.  
“Thank you,” you sigh in relief and bend over on yourself, taking in a deep breath.  
He runs his hand down your back as you stand and then laces his fingers through yours. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late,” his voice is gentle as he starts to pull you along.  
You both walk in comfortable silence for a while before your mind starts to wander, “Misha?”  
“Hmm?” He responds as he smiles down at you.  
“I have a personal question for you,” he keeps smiling, waiting for you to continue. “It’s about your ex-wife.” You watch him tense, and his smile slowly fall.  
“I’m an open book, ask away,” he responds gently, not necessarily upset about the topic, but seemingly worried about your own response. You haven’t talked to him about this before, but you need to know why his marriage ended.  
“I, uh, I wanted to know why your marriage failed?” You let out a little hesitantly.  
He gives his half smirk of understanding, obviously knowing what you are after. “Vicky and I had what most people would call an open relationship.” He looks down for your reaction, you don’t let anything show. You’re curious and a little shocked, but want him to continue. “We would have other, partners.” He looks off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts.  
“It apparently worked for a while, what changed?” You say to prompt him, feeling this was the heart of it.  
He looks back at you with a small smile, amused that you figured it out. “Well, we hadn’t added anyone to our mix after West was born, and I assumed she had lost interest in the notion.” He frowns at the memory. “I guess I always hoped that one day, I would be enough for her.” His eyes start to water and he rubs his face to stop himself from crying. “After Maison was a little older, Vicky told me she was interested in finding another partner for us.” His voice was hard when he said us, and you rub his hand, trying to be reassuring. He lets out a sigh and pulls up your hand to kiss the back of it. “I told her I wasn’t interested in having anyone else in our bed. It sort of fell apart after that. I wasn’t enough for her after-all.” He tried to stay light hearted. “I don’t mind having multiple partners periodically, but I only want to be in a relationship with one person,” he admits to you honestly.  
“Okay,” you tell him contritely. You’ve never had a threesome, but can see the appeal. You completely understand, only wanting to have a relationship with one person. You’ve always had a monogamous heart, compartmentalizing your heart and love always felt confusing and traitorous.  
“Okay?” He looks down at you quizzically as he stops walking. You smile up at him fondly.  
“Yea, okay. I understand both parts in a sense. I can’t pretend that I’ve gone through any of it in practice, but I can still have empathy.” He lets out a small laugh at your words and slowly shakes his head.  
“How, just how in the world could I have found a woman as patient and understanding as you?” He asks before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to your lips.  
You aren’t really sure what to say, so you shrug your shoulders and then kiss him again before continuing the walk back to his apartment.

^^^  
“What are you doing?” You ask Misha as you fold yourself onto his couch and snuggle into his side. He puts his arm around you and rubs your arm, continuing to fiddle with his phone.  
“Giving my minions some attention.” You look at him, completely confused. He looks up at you and then smiles. “My fans, social media,” you still aren’t getting it.  
“I don’t have a Facebook, or whatever,” you tell him before putting your chin on his chest and looking up at him. He raises an eyebrow and it does something to your insides.  
“Well then, this should be a great learning experience for you,” he starts to smile as he opens an app on his phone.  
“Okay?” You question, a little worried, but you put your head on his chest and look at his phone.  
“Hey,” he says softly, “hey there.” You look at his phone and see him videoing himself.  
Misha starts saying hi and naming different names. You’re still confused, but decide not to say anything.  
“As you may know, I run this little thing called GISHWHES. You know because I talk about it all the time, it’s fantastic, really fun.” He fumbles for what to say next. “Gishwhes is coming, and you only have three weeks to sigh-up, we’re closing registration.” He looks down at his phone and reads a comment out loud. “Why is there hair on my chest? Ah, good question, I’m glad you asked this,” he slightly taps your head, “this is (your name).” He smiles into the camera and lowers his voice. “She doesn’t know about Facebook or you guys.” He opens his mouth wide in fake shock, before smiling. “Do you want her to say hi?” He looks at the moving words, “looks like a yes.” You can’t help but roll your eyes.  
“Let me guess, you just announced to the masses that I’m here, and expect me to play along?” You try not to be annoyed with him, you never told him you are camera shy.  
“I think the fans want to see you,” Misha laughs. “Jessica thinks your voice is as lovely as mine.” He smirks slightly, “thank you Jessica, that was very kind.” You roll your eyes again before lifting your head and humoring the man.  
“Fine, but you’ll pay for this later,” you pinch his side out of view of the camera before lifting your head and keep moving until you’re in the frame with him. “Hello everyone,” you give a small smile, not comfortable in front of a camera. You look at some of the comments and blush when you saw someone say you were gorgeous. “What are those floating things?” You ask in Misha’s ear before turning back to the camera  
“Ah, yes, those are just all the viewers showing their support.” He informs and you smirk at his obnoxiousness. You decide to start his punishment now, thinking it’d be fun to watch the man squirm. You place your hand on his thigh and slowly run your fingers up the inside of it. His pants start to get tighter and you smile to yourself.  
“I’m glad everyone seems to like my friend here, but let’s get back on point.” His voice and face don’t show that you’re messing with him, so you up the stakes. You cup his balls through his jeans and rub up the length of his shaft. “You only have three weeks to sign up, so do it now.” You can see in his eyes that he is straining to end the video without embarrassing himself, but you can’t help but smile as you continue to rub him through his pants.  
“If over a hundred people sign up before the end of the night, I’ll even participate on Misha’s team,” You look down at the phone and it is being bombarded with faster scrolling comments and a shit ton of hearts and thumbs.  
“Thank you all for watching. Bye,” Misha gives the camera a wink before ending it. He exits out of the app, locks his phone and throws it to the other couch before pinning you down on the couch. You let out a laugh as you rub him again.  
“You’re right, that was educational.” He pulls up and looks down at you, with an expression of annoyance and arousal. You bite your lip to keep yourself from laughing.  
“You,” he huffs, “are a naughty, horrible, little sexual deviant.” He gasps out as his hand moves up your waist and under your shirt.  
“Maybe, but I think you like that about me.” You tease, rubbing over his erection again. He lets out a deep growl.  
“In this instance, I fucking hate that you’re right,” his annoyance dissipates completely and his mouth is on yours.

^^^^  
“So, did you get any contracts for your time off?” Jensen asks you over dinner. Misha’s ears seem to perk for your answer.  
“I’ve been considering a few,” you try to be vague, you aren’t really supposed to talk about them anyways.  
“Hmm, they let you do them in Vancouver?” Jensen, the ever observant. You let out a smile while Misha leans over and kisses you behind the ear, gently.  
“A few do, sometimes I have to go to New York or L.A.” It wouldn’t be the first time. It all depends on where most of the movie was going to be filmed.  
Jensen and Misha seem to like your answer. It isn’t like you decided which ones you would take yet, but you have to soon. The season was getting close to wrapping and the other projects would start shortly afterwards.  
“Do you have any L.A. ones on the docket this year?” This time Misha asks, and you can’t help but smile at him.  
“Maybe, what’s it to you?” You tease, finally catching on to what the boys were doing.  
“You two are inseparable at the moment. I don’t want to see Misha mope about if you’re stuck in Vancouver,” Jensen teases his friend.  
“Are you saying you’d miss me?” You look at Misha, catching his bashful head tilt.  
“Ouch,” Jensen proclaims, Misha must have kicked him under the table. You let out a laugh as Jensen rubs his leg under the table with a pained expression on his face.  
“Shut up Jackles,” Misha is smiling as he looks over to you. “I wanted to invite you to L.A. with me, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come.” He still has the ability to some off as shy, afraid you’d refuse him, even after spending months together.  
“Of course I’ll come stay with you. I actually already signed my L.A. contracts, I just haven’t sent them back yet.” You’re rewarded with a beaming smile before he leans in and kisses you softly on the lips. He breathes in through his nose and kisses you again.  
“Ew, you guys, save it for later.” Jensen kids, and now it is your turn to kick him under the table. “Ow, damn, Misha,” he accuses.  
Misha raises his hands in surrender with an easy smile. “Wasn’t me,” now he is laughing as Jensen turns to you, completely shocked.  
You stick your tongue out at him playfully. “Yep, you two suit each other. God help us all, I don’t think the world can handle this.” Jensen laughs, “two halves of a weirdo pie.”  
“Well, thank you, that may have been the kindest compliment you’ve ever given me.” You use your napkin to dab away fake tears.  
“Knew I was right about her, wasn’t I Mish,” Jensen gives Misha a knowing smile.  
“What was that?” You ask Misha, raising your eyebrows, intrigued.  
“Um, yea,” he looks down at you adoringly and smiles softly. “Remember that day where I bumped into you at the coffee shop?” He looks at you expectantly.  
“I do, I had to get coffee for everyone, I thought you were following me.” You remember liking his laugh from that day.  
“Yea, I opened the door for you. Mish was there once you went inside.” Jensen adds to the story.  
“My story,” Misha chides him. “Anyways. I was kind of a tool, had no idea who you were.” He admits honestly, and you laugh to yourself. It is nice hearing his first recollection of you. “Apparently Jackles could tell I was interested in you, told me good luck.” Misha smiles before kissing your cheek.  
“You missed the point,” Jensen proclaims, frustrated. “I said that you were really serious at work, but I could tell you were a blast away from it.”  
“Awe, aren’t you sweet,” you tease him, it was too easy. “Boys having girl talk,” you had to let that slip, if anything just to watch these two grown men fluster.  
“Hey, not cool,” Jensen tries to save face.  
“I’m kidding,” you try to calm him. “I actually think it is nice. I didn’t know Misha asked about me. He didn’t even wait a full twenty-four hours before he came to see me.” Now you smile to yourself at the memory.  
“The other crew members were shocked when I eased drop on them praising her, and can I say you were in a mood,” now Misha teases you.  
“In my defense, I had been up since five the day before, and,” you look at him pointedly. “I thought you were stalking me and had snuck on set.”  
Misha chokes on his drink. “What?” Now Jensen is laughing.  
“Smooth, Mish,” you all end up laughing at the absurdity of it all.

^^^  
“You ready?” Misha asks you from your couch.  
“Pretty much,” you call out of your room, zipping up your suitcase. You are all packed and ready to head to L.A. for almost a month.  
Misha is smiling to himself when you emerge from your room. You stop and lean against the door jam, admiring his happy face. He is always so quick to smile, and you love it. You still can’t believe you’re actually dating this adorable man. “What are you thinking about?” You ask, and he honest to god, blushes before looking up to you.  
“Just the first time you let me come here.” You smile with him, waiting for him to tell his version of the story. “We had just spent the evening at that beach bonfire with Jen, Jared and some of your friends.” You nod your head, remembering it perfectly. “You were exhausted, and admitted that your place was closer.” You actually weren’t that tired, but you had kept your head on his shoulder. You were intoxicated by his smell mixed with that of bonfire smoke. It had felt like a mixture of your childhood home and something that was entirely and uniquely Misha. That was also the night his eyes proclaimed his love. It had felt like he was saying he couldn’t believe that you wanted him. Being honest with yourself, that was the night you realized you had completely fallen for him.  
Misha pulls himself off the couch and walks towards you, his expression serene. He pulls your chin up to look at him. “I love you.” He moves his hand to the back of your head to pull you closer as he leans down and kisses you.  
You smile into the kiss and he pulls back slightly, questions in his eyes. “I love you too,” his smile is sweeter as he leans back in and kisses you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. One, sorry for the lack of smut, I'll make up to you in the next chapter, promise. Second, I have nothing against multiple partner relationships, it didn't fit in this story. I will write another story that embraces that lifestyle.


	5. The Kids are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Misha's kids for the first time, doesn't quite go as planned.

So far, the arrangement is great. Misha spends all day with his kids while you are at the studio. You hate to admit, but you are still apprehensive about meeting his children.  
You like kids, really, and Misha talks about West and Maison all the time. You know so much about them already, but you’re nervous. You aren’t sure if they’ll like you. You know without a shadow of a doubt that if his kids don’t like you, the relationship will be over. It doesn’t matter if he loves you or not, kids come first, and you’re smart enough to know that. You’re just reluctant to lose Misha, so avoiding his children has been working up until now.  
You have a feeling that Misha’s kids are supposed to be spending more time here, but Misha doesn’t want to overwhelm you. You’re grateful, but you’ll have to give in soon, or Misha might start to resent you for keeping him from them. You decide you’ll let him plan something for this weekend. If it goes horribly, you have an open invitation for a friend’s house.  
You thought about all of this while getting ready for work. You laugh to yourself, deciding to change the subject of your thoughts. Technically, you are a guest in Misha’s home, but it feels more like you are living with him. Your entire time in L.A. with him feels surreal. You walk out of your shared bedroom and head into the kitchen.  
“There you are,” Misha greats you with a smile, glancing over his shoulder from the stove. He plates what he was cooking and turns the burner off. You lean your back against the counter and smile at him., No grown man has a right to be so attractive in sleep pants and a loose t-shirt.  
He brings the plate and a mug over to you, placing the plate on the counter to the side of you as you sip on your coffee. His large hands rest on your hipbones as he leans to kiss your neck. He murmurs a good morning into your neck between his kisses.  
“You’re going to make me late,” you moan, only slightly exasperated, “again.” You try to sound more accusing, but your hands trail up the outside of his arms.  
He halts the kissing and chuckles against your skin, sending shivers down your spine from his breath and the light scratches of his scruff. “It’s not my fault you have no self-control,” he teases and you scowl.  
“Maybe you could be a decent human being, and not take pleasure in having me sexually frustrated at work.” You try to be stern but the tip of his nose is trailing a line up your neck to your ear, and you try not to physically melt in his arms.  
“Oh, hmm, I really don’t want to be decent,” he nibbles softly on your earlobe, which makes you involuntarily moan. “I think I really like how when you get home, you manhandle me onto the bed and simply slide onto me because of how wet you are from being...” he looks down at you and raises and eyebrow. “How did you put it? Ah,” he grins wickedly before he picks you up and puts you on the counter, “sexually frustrated.” His lips make their way back to your neck and he bites down.  
“Fucking tease,” you can’t help but laugh now, and he pulls away, laughing softly as well.  
He cups your face and gives you a soft but sweet kiss on your lips. “Eat your breakfast.”  
Most mornings are like this, but he always gives a sweet kiss before you head off to work. This morning is bound to be better.  
“Misha?” You question after you put your plate in the dishwasher. He looks up behind the rim of his mug and smiles. “Why don’t you plan a little something this weekend, so I can meet West and Maison.” You tell him shyly, but smile when his face lights up.  
“Finally,” he laughs gently in relief. “I didn’t know how much longer I could keep telling them, not yet,” he sounds relieved, but your mouth drops in shock.  
“They want to meet me?” You almost panic. You had been reading up on divorcees introducing girlfriends to young children. Nothing said anything about the kids actually wanting to meet them.  
Misha looks at you quizzically, and then seems to get it. He puts his mug down and pulls you into his arms. “Of course. I’ve told them about you months ago. They have already met Vicky’s girlfriend and they have been dying to meet you,” he rubs your back as you try to absorb this information.  
You shove his chest back to look at him. “You’re telling me, I’ve been avoiding meeting your kids, thinking they’ll hate me, but they’ve been asking to meet me this entire time?” You state, mildly pissed.  
“Um, yes?” Misha says sheepishly. You groan in frustration at him, and he laughs. “I’m very open with my children. They have a very adult mentality, love is love, and they realize it is simply more love for them.”  
“Just set something up, you asshole,” you mumble as you move out of his arms. You give him a soft peck on the lips. “I’ll see you after work.”

^^^^  
Misha has a day at the beach planned for Saturday with a few friends and their kids. Making it so you can spend some time with West and Maison, but giving them the ability to play with other kids if it is too overwhelming for them. You’re actually pretty excited about it.  
It’s Friday and you and Misha are just finishing up loading the car from the market, getting supplies for tomorrow. You both get in the car to head home when Misha’s phone rings.  
“It’s Vicky,” he looks at his phone in confusion, but answers it. “Hello?” You can only hear his side of the conversation. “Whoa, slow down.” His tension eases a bit, so you assume neither of the kids are hurt. “No, no, that’s fine. I’ll take care of it.” He hangs up the phone and looks at you as he puts the car in gear.  
“What’s up?” You ask, slightly concerned with his expression. He looks like you are going to yell at him.  
“Vicky is at a fundraising gala and they can’t get her car out for her to get home on time. The babysitter can’t stay past ten and she asked if I could get the kids.” Misha continued to speed towards his children.  
“It’s long overdue anyways.” You give him a smile, reassuring him that it’s okay. Honestly, it really was. His kids need him, and you would never get in the way of that.

^^^^  
You both get out of the car and walk up to what you assume is Vicky’s house. Misha just opens the door and walks in, a man on a mission. “Hey Tara, I’m sorry I couldn’t get here faster, but you can go home and work on your paper.” You hear his voice, but you haven’t gotten that far into the house yet.  
“Thank you Mr. Collins, you can tell Vicky she can pay me next week. Night,” the girl wizzes past you and out the front door. You make your way to where Misha is standing in a living room.  
“You okay?” You ask, rubbing his back with one hand, reassuringly. He was still a little frantic from the rush.  
“Yea, just don’t like unexpected franticness,” you chuckle.  
“It turned out fine,” you point out.  
“Daddy?” You hear a small voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
“What are you doing up Westy?” Misha softly scolds and starts towards his son. West is rubbing his eyes sleepily but they widen when he sees you.  
“Is that Y/N?” He grows excited and runs to engulf you in a hug.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you West,” you can’t help but smile at his affection towards you. He pulls away from you and looks back at his father.  
“She is prettier than you pictured,” West accuses, and you can’t help but blush with your laugh.  
“Well, thank you. Should we get you back in…” You start to walk him back to his room, but an adorable little blonde girl is standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Y/N, daddy?” An excited but sleepy squeal comes out of the girl. You watch Misha roll his eyes in exasperation before turning around and picking up his baby girl.  
“Why are both of you up?” He mocks being angry with them.  
“Thought we wouldn’t see you til ‘morrow,” Maison mumbles into her father.  
“Ah, I guess I couldn’t wait,” you help Misha, so he doesn’t have to say something bad about Vicky. He gives you a smile of thanks.  
“Since you’re both up. Do you want to come to my house tonight?” He asks, probably knowing only a car ride will get them back to sleep without a fight. “Can you help them in, I’m going to call Vicky.” He asks, kissing your cheek as you take Maison from his arms. You grab their already packed bags by the door and walk them out the door and help them into the car.  
You have both kids strapped in and are heading to your door when Misha comes out. He keeps his voice low, so the kids don’t hear in the car. “She isn’t pleased, but isn’t complaining since we got her out of a jam. You okay?” He asks, concerned about you being thrown into a parenting situation.  
“Misha, I’m fine. Your kids needed you, and I’m happy to help.” You shrug before rubbing his arm lightly.  
“You are far too good for me,” he gives you a soft kiss before getting in the car to head home.  
Both kids are sound asleep before Misha pulls into the driveway. “I’ll get Maison,” you whisper to Misha, and he flashes a happy smile. You both carry sleeping children to their respective rooms that haven’t been used since you arrived. As you close Maison’s door, Misha takes your hand to head back outside to start unloading the car.

^^^^  
You wake up groggily, over the last few months, you have grown accustomed to waking up to Misha at your back or draped across him. You weren’t used to the feeling of body heat on both sides, and your eyes snap open, startled. It takes a moment to get your bearings.  
Misha’s arm is draped over your side, spooning against your back. A small form is curled under the blankets, but a bit of blonde hair peaks out, so it must be Maison. After that, you have a feeling that if you looked over Misha, you’d find West at his back.  
You have to admit to yourself, it’s a first for you, having kids in bed, but you actually find it nice. You resist the urge to stretch away your sleep. Misha begins to stir and slowly traces the skin on your arm. Something that he does on lazy mornings when neither of you have somewhere to be.  
“We aren’t alone,” you inform him before he starts to act on what is pressed against you. You quite enjoy morning sex, but that is when the house is empty, or at least no little children are in the bed.  
Misha lifts his head to look on both sides of you and him and begins to laugh. “Apparently not.” He sits up and starts to tickle West awake. There are moans of annoyance that quickly turn to giggles. Once Misha is satisfied that West is awake, he leans over you and starts in on Maison.  
The bed is quickly filled with high pitched giggles and tangled sheets. Misha stops and looks at his kids, a mischievous smile on his face.  
“Get her,” he eggs them on, as all three pounce on you.  
“Mercy, mercy,” you beg, pinned to the bed.  
“Should we?” Misha asks his brood, a huge smile on his face. Tears are leaking from the corners of your eyes.  
“Only if you make pancakes, daddy,” West removes his hands, and so do the others, pleading looks on their faces.  
“Misha, please make your darlings some pancakes,” you plead, and Misha shakes his head at you. Clearly amused with you taking their side.  
“Alright, pancakes for breakfast,” he leans and gives you a kiss before crawling off the bed and grabbing both of his kids and carrying them out of the room. You’re grateful, all that tickling was not helping when you need to use the bathroom.  
You’re quick to join the others in the kitchen. Misha already has a coffee and hands one to you as the kids are gathering ingredients and place them on the counter. You stand out of the way and sip on your coffee while you watch the little unit work.  
“Why isn’t Y/N helping?” Maison pouts. Misha looks under his lashes at you.  
“I don’t know, I guess she doesn’t want to eat,” he teases. You look at him in disbelief.  
“Daddy’s rule is, you want to eat, you help,” West informs you matter-of-factly.  
“In that case, what would you like me to do?” You can’t help but smile at Misha’s laughing at his kids prodding you into helping. Maison eventually drags you around the counter to help her measure out the dry ingredients. You all work harmoniously and happily chat over breakfast.

 

^^^^  
The beach ended up being a blast. You got to meet some of Misha’s friends, but ended up spending most of the time with West and Maison, they were attached to your sides. At one point you ended up on Misha’s lap for a quick snuggle that turned into three on his lap and a laughing photo posted on Twitter. West and Maison actually cried when they were taken back to their mother’s house. They didn’t want to say goodbye to you. They only managed to cheer up after you told them you’d see them the next time their mom and dad agreed.  
“They adore you,” Misha says from behind you. You’re finally home and changing into comfortable clothes.  
“So it would seem,” you’re still shocked by how taken with you they are.  
“You were amazing with them. They are going to be pestering Vicky until they can see you again,” he sounded like he almost felt bad for the woman, you know you do.  
Misha wraps his arms from behind you and kisses the back of your neck, but his scruff gives you a shiver. “Have I told you how amazing you smell after being around the ocean?” He comments in a rough voice before taking a deep breath and using the tip of his tongue to draw a line for a quick taste. “Even tastes good,” he murmurs.  
“You’re in a good mood,” you comment as he pulls you closer into him, letting you feel just how good of a mood.  
“I had no idea just how good you’d be with my kids. It shouldn’t be a turn on, but I have to admit it is.” He tells you softly between kisses on your neck and shoulder.  
You let out a soft laugh as you lift a hand to run through his hair. “Well, you’re the D.I.L.F. in this relationship.” You admit and you feel him let go and turn you towards him, a look of utter confusion on his face.  
“What’s a D.I.L.F.?” You let out a laugh and then bite your lip to hold it back at his expression.  
“Dad I’d like to fuck.” You watch as his eyes widen in terror before covering his face in embarrassment. He starts to laugh.  
“That’s what all those fans have been saying,” now you’re laughing at him.  
“Surely you had to know there was a counterpart to M.I.L.F.,” Misha is actually bent over laughing at this point, tears coming out of his eyes.  
“I should of,” he tries to sober, while you still giggle. “Now I’ll have to wink and blush on stage the next time someone yells it at a con.” Now you shake your head.  
“Are you trying to make them faint?” You sober a little, those poor fan girls. “That wink of yours makes panties drop,” you accuse. He eyes you suspiciously.  
“The only panties I care to drop from this wink,” he gives said wink, “are yours.” He pulls you close, hands on your hips, and kisses you.  
You moan into his mouth and reach up and twine your fingers into his hair. “They may not drop, but they’re certainly wet.”  
“Good enough,” he growls as he picks you up and tosses you on the bed. You let out a squeak as you bounce. Misha crawls onto the bed on top of you. “I honestly feel bad for those other women.” He leans in and trails kisses down the side of your neck.  
“Why is that?” You question, going a little breathless.  
“This dad only wants to fuck you,” he smirks before pulling you on top of him. You put your hands on his chest and lean down to kiss him.  
“Those poor sad women, they have no idea what they’re missing,” you mock sympathy, you have no intention to ever share this man. You pull his shirt off and plant a kiss to the nape of his neck.  
“And they’ll certainly never know now,” he lets out before pulling off your shirt and taking your nipple into his mouth.  
You both frantically strip the other and he pins you against the bed. His hand dips between you and his pushes a finger in. “You weren’t lying about being wet,” he murmurs against your lips.  
“You seem to have that effect,” you bite down on his lower lip. “Now get inside of me,” you growl at him, and he swiftly obliges you.  
He goes in and out of you slowly, looking into your eyes. For once, you don’t feel the need to go faster or harder, looking into his eyes at his pace is enough to give you pleasure. You decide making love with Misha is just as exciting as the times he gives you screaming orgasms.  
He tilts his hips and his penis runs across the part inside of you with every thrust. Your toes curl as he manages to get you off at his leisurely pace, your tightening muscles allowing him to reach his own climax.  
He hovers over you before leaning in and giving you a gentle kiss. He pulls back up, “I love you,” he gives a soft genuine smile.  
“I love you too,” you voice before pulling him back in for a slow passionate kiss. When you break apart, he pulls out of you. “Shower?” You question. He gives a half smile before pulling you off the bed and leading you to the bathroom. He washes your hair and towels you off before you both collapse in bed. He pulls you close under the covers and buries his face in your hair before drifting off to sleep. You're lulled to sleep by the sound of his steady breathing and the warmth of his arm around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been bugging me, but here it is. Like always, I appreciate comments, tell me what you think.


	6. An accomplishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding how going back to Vancouver will go, and a first experience for the reader. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It is a little short, and I had a bit of writers block from working on my novel and reading other things. I hope you guys like this.

“I actually don’t want to go back to Vancouver.” You pout over breakfast. All of your projects were complete in L.A., but you and Misha haven’t headed back yet. Filming wasn’t due to start for another month. Neither of you felt the need to go back early.  
“Why not?” Misha tries to hide his smile behind a sip of coffee, obviously amused by your complaint.  
“I don’t know. This was supposed to be like some sort of vacation, but,” you weren’t sure if you wanted to admit the words.  
“But?” He prompts, taking on a more serious tone.  
“It’s been oddly domestic.” You shrug slightly, “I’m afraid I’ll miss you not always being around.” You’re not a fan of admitting how much you want Misha in your life, but the smile he gives is worth it.  
“It’s funny you should say that,” he adds coyly. “I have something for you.” He gets out of his chair and rummages through his bag on the counter and comes back to the table with some papers and a small box. You raise an eyebrow, confused, as he hands you the box. “Open it,” he instructs.  
You pull the lid off and look down. It’s a black key with a feather engraved. You look back up at him, still not understanding.  
“I want you to move in with me. I won’t always be there because of some early filming, but I always want you there, if that’s what you want.” You’re almost too shocked to answer. Misha wants you to live with him. All you can do is smile and nod your head yes. He has obviously been thinking about this for a while. “Good,” he gives his toothy smile that fills his eyes with happiness.  
“Papers?” You question, wondering how they tie in. He simply chuckles.  
“Just a few things for you to sign so your name is on everything as well.” Now, that, took you by surprise. He was making it even more official, giving you a part of the ownership, not just the girlfriend living with him. “Too much?” He asks tentatively, afraid you’re overwhelmed.  
“It’s perfect,” you tell him with a smile and he leans across the table and kisses you softly. “I love you,” you mumble against his lips, and he smiles before holding your head and kissing you again.

^^^^^  
“Is there a reason we are still using condoms?” Misha asks bluntly one night.  
You stare at him like he grew another head. “Really?” There was no way you wanted an accident baby, and you hate birth control, it wasn’t natural.  
“If you’re worried about disease, I’ll have a test to show you I don’t have any.” You’re shocked that this seems to be his primary concern. You put your wine glass down and turn on the couch to look him in the eyes.  
“I’m not ready to be pregnant, Misha,” you tell him firmly. He startles you with laughter. You narrow your eyes at him, clearly not amused.  
“I thought you knew,” he tries to quiet his laugh when he sees how annoyed you are. He finally stills and clears his throat. “I, uh, I, that isn’t something you need to worry about, with me at least.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” You are totally lost, not sure what he is implying.  
“I had my tubes tied after Maison,” he tells you solemnly, and your eyes widen.  
“Oh,” you couldn’t keep the disappointment from your voice. It wasn’t like you were thinking about having kids right now, but that didn’t mean you didn’t want one eventually. If you and Misha were still together, you wouldn’t have minded the idea of having kids with him. It took you by surprise that apparently, staying with him might entail not having any of your own children. West and Maison are great, but they would never be entirely yours.  
“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Misha drags you from your thoughts, and you shake your head, trying to scatter them.  
“It’s nothing,” you tell him as you look down at your hands, disappointment still radiating through you. Misha puts a hand on yours and lifts your face by the chin with the other.  
“It’s obviously not nothing. Talk to me,” he pleads, and you let out a sigh before you continue.  
“It’s not like I want my own kid right now, but I kind of wanted one eventually.” He gives a soft half smile that only lifts one side of his face.  
“Y/N, I can have it reversed.” His voice is soft. “If and when you want to have kinds with me, I’ll fix it.” He sounds hesitant, probably wondering if that’s what you would want.  
“You want more kids?” You ask skeptically. You weren’t really sure if he wanted any more little ones. He seemed content with his little nuclear family.  
“If they’re yours, and that’s what you want,” his hand squeezes yours gently.  
A small smile stretches your lips. Knowing that Misha wanted more kids, at least with you, makes your heart flutter. You decide this could be a discussion saved for a later date. Now you are trying to remember what started this tangent. Ah, condoms, or lack thereof. Your smile grows before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Misha pulls away with a chuckle.  
“I take it you’re in a better mindset now?” He smiles before leaning against the sofa with a raised eyebrow looking down at you.  
“Mmhmm, yes,” you give a sly grin before straddling him. His hands run up your thighs as his head falls back slightly to look up at you. “I think I’m going to enjoy not having to find condoms.”  
Misha lets out a short laugh before heated eyes land on you. “The best part…” he kisses you deeply before pulling back to finish talking. “Wherever, and whenever you want,” he grinds up into you, his voice reaching new levels of low from his arousal and you gasp at the friction.  
You murmur, “fuck condoms,” before holding his head and kissing him, licking into his mouth playfully. He grinds up into you again and you lift your head to breathe.  
“I’d rather fuck you,” he gives a wink before ripping the tattered pair of soffees you were just wearing. He kisses you again as he throws the material to the floor and pulls his running shorts down to his knees to fall down his calves. The tip of his penis brushes against your entrance. “You’re wet enough, I don’t even have to prep you a little,” he groans before dragging his hands under your shirt and up your spine, pulling you down into a kiss.  
He urges your shirt up, asking without words for you to take it off. It is barely off your head before you feel Misha’s lips against your skin, kissing your ribs and moving upwards. Your eyes travel down to look into his, and he pushes himself into you.  
“Oh my god,” you sigh into him. You’ve never felt someone inside of you without a condom, and it is exquisite.  
“First time without a condom?” Misha questions as he keeps his hips still, letting you adjust enough and get acclimated to the new feeling. You nod your head yes in the crock of his neck before placing kisses there. You start rolling your hips, urging him to thrust up into you. He holds onto your hips and lifts you a little while pulling out slightly before he pushes back up into you. You match his rhythm, overwhelmed by the new sensations.  
It apparently wasn’t enough for Misha. He holds you as he lies your back onto the couch. He pushes your leg up and into the back cushions and pinning it there while he holds down the other. He slams deeper into you at this angle and hits your deep spot while still managing to rub across your g-spot with each drag in and out. His pace was unforgiving, and it wasn’t long before you were a whining mess, covered in sweat. His hips lose its rhythm and he has a few quick thrusts before his back arches and he buries himself into you, spilling himself as he pants in each breath.  
He leans down, supporting his weight as he kisses you. His kisses move to your neck and further down your body, using his tongue periodically to lick lines through your sweat. He moans against your skin as he uses his left hand to slide his middle finger into you. He pushes in and out and then curls the finger before adding another finger on top of the other to adjust to your shape. With each thrust in he hits deep, and with each pull out he drags against your g-spot.  
“Misha,” you plead, breathlessly. He grins before dipping his head between your legs and sucking against your clit slightly before using his tongue relentlessly. You throw your head back as pleasure overwhelms you. The tips of his fingers crook and drag faster against the top of inside of you. He pulls his head back slightly as his hand replaces his mouth. His wrist and elbow towards you as his right hand’s fingers do a rendition of fast record spinning against your clit. You squeeze your eyes shut as your heel digs into the couch and you thrust upwards involuntary, screaming as your orgasm takes over your body. Your legs are shaking as small tears escape the outside corners of your eyes. You are still trying to catch your breath when you open your eyes to look down at Misha.  
Your eyes widen at the sight of him between your legs. His entire face looks like he is drenched from stepping out of the shower, but with a little more shine. “What?” You question, not quite sure how to even word the question. He drags his thumb across his cheek bone, collecting some of the substance before putting it in his mouth. He lets out a smile before answering you.  
“You taste amazing,” he admits with a smile as he pulls his fingers out of you and holds them away from you.  
“That’s me?” You question, voice rising in panic.  
“Mhm, I believe the PC term would be female ejaculate,” he states firmly. Your hands move to your face to cover your blush of embarrassment. His clean hand comes up and pulls your hands away from your face. “Why are you hiding? It is the epitome of natural, and quiet honestly a complement to myself that I could get you to do it.” His smile is beaming as he looks down at you with love.  
“So you’re essentially telling me that I just squirted you?” You let out a laugh when he simply winks at you and offers his clean hand to you. Presumable to make your way to the shower with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex was enjoyable...I can honestly say...tried and true. I'll try to be more consistent to adding to this story. Leave comments my darlings.


	7. King and Queen of the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Season

Moving Day:  
You never realize how many friends you have until you move. The number of friends and coworkers that showed up today is baffling. You aren’t even sure which friends showed up for you or for Misha. Your tiny apartment now looks huge since there is nothing in it anymore. You’re almost terrified to head back over to Misha’s and see how full it must look. No, it is now your home too. That will take a while to get used to.  
There is a knock at the door that startles you out of your thoughts. You open it to see a pair of women with cleaning tools. Misha warned you that he had hired a company to clean it after it was empty so you could keep your security deposit. You were willing to clean it yourself, but he apparently wanted you focused on unpacking.  
There have been a few fights over the details of the move. Misha adamantly demanding that the office become yours was one way he tried to soothe over some of the issues. Finding out that he didn’t have rent or a mortgage to pay on it was something you had a hard time accepting. You refused to live there without pitching in financially. He finally relented and said you could help with utilities and groceries. You refused to become a kept woman, no matter how much more money he makes.  
As the women clean your old apartment, you head back over to your new home. Most of your furniture ended up being donated to families in need; Misha always found a way to help others that are struggling. It is one of his qualities that you admire most.  
“Honey, I’m home,” you announce as you walk in the door. You hear snickers from different rooms in the house. All your friends are apparently scattered and helping unpack everything, even though just a few hours ago they were packing it all up at your old place.  
“There you are. Everything taken care of?” Misha asks as he wraps his arms around you from behind, placing a kiss to the back of your neck. You let out a happy sigh.  
“I’ll have to give my keys to the landlord tomorrow, but yes.” You rub at the hands that are resting around your abdomen.  
“Hmm…just in time for your work to start up again.” Misha adds. His timing was perfect. He planned it so you both got to spend one more week in L.A., and then spent that following week cleaning out parts of his condo to make room for your things. He was very liberal with what all he was willing to do without and what things of yours he would rather use over his for the kitchen. The week after that you both went through your apartment and decided what you wanted to keep and what could be donated.  
“Yes, you were right, your planning abilities are something to be admired, smartass,” you mumble without much fight. You appreciate how well he considered your needs involving your work schedule, since it starts before his.  
You can feel his chest shake with his laughter against your back. It brings a smile to your face; he is always quick to laugh and it makes your heart swell. “Let’s feed our moving saviors.” Leave it to Misha to know when to move to the next topic.

^^^^^^^^^  
“What are your plans for the holidays?” Misha tries to ask casually from the bathroom sink. You wipe some shampoo off your forehead as you look at him through the shower glass walls. He isn’t looking at you, and continues to mess with his various shaving paraphernalia. You know all his attention is on your answer though.  
“Nothing concrete, but I do need to make an appearance at my parents’ at some point.” You wonder if he is trying to invite you to his celebration or is fishing for an invitation to meet them. You rinse out your hair waiting patiently for him to continue.  
Misha clears his throat as he lathers up his soap for shaving. “My kids and I were wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us?” You smirk to yourself, he sounds so nervous, and you can’t help but find it endearing.  
“I think I can manage that.” You decide you should throw him a bone. “If you come home with me after that, we can be home before New Year’s Eve and go to whatever party you like.” You hear him exhale loudly and relieved laughter fills the bathroom, echoing off the tile. “Should I take that as a yes?” You question with a smile as you put conditioner in your hair.  
Misha comes around the glass barrier, careful to avoid getting sprayed. “I would love to meet your parents.” He tells you bluntly before cupping your face and kissing you gently. You smile into the kiss and run your hands up his bare chest. His happy giggle turns into a moan as he slides his tongue into your mouth. You let your hands trail down his stomach and untuck his towel. You throw it out of the shower and pull him back under the spray with you. He lets out a very unmanly sound when the water hits him. You laugh to yourself as you trail your kisses to suck on his collarbone, giving him a chance to turn the temperature down.  
Once he is happy with the cooler water he pulls your mouth to his and then his hands trail down your sides and cup your ass. He presses his body to yours and walk you back and pins you to the wall. As his hands caress up your front you let out a weak whine, before uttering, “I’m going to be late for work.”

^^^^^^^^^  
“Thank you, sweetie,” Misha mumbles to the side of your neck as he stands behind you in line for boarding. You smile and use your free hand not holding your boarding pass to grab hold of his available hand.  
“What for?” You wonder if it is for inviting him for the terrors of your family or for the Christmas you just spent with him, his kids, and his ex-wife and girlfriend.  
“Everything, you make me very happy.” You can hear the smile in his voice as he gently squeezes your hand before stepping back a little so he was no longer touching every part of your back. Not the most appropriate things for him to have done in an airport full of people, but you have grown accustom to his overload of PDA.  
“You old sap,” you try hard not to laugh too hard at him as you both slowly move forwards.  
“Hey, I’m still young, very young, youthful, vibrant,” he defends with mock annoyance. Joking about his age seems to be both of yours and his favorite past times.  
“Since age is only a state of mind I guess I should agree,” he laughs at you then as you both board the plane to head to your parents’ house. You send up a prayer to the gods that your father won’t be too harsh on Misha for your age difference.

^^^^^^^^  
“What do you mean you are renting a car? No one is picking us up from the airport?” Misha tries not to sound like a bratty child, but you can’t help but let out a little giggle. You may not have told him the whole itinerary for how this visit would go.  
“No, it would be too much of an inconvenience on any of them. This may be the closest airport to their house, but we still have a three-hour drive ahead of us.” You make sure to keep your back to him so you don’t have to see the shocked look on his face, laughing at him would probably be a bad idea now. “Besides, having our own car to escape the rest of the family when we want to is a good thing.”  
“They don’t live in the city?” He tries to hide the panic in his voice, but he is doing a horrible job of it. “They do live in a town or something, right?” His voice seems to have grown even more panicked.  
“Ah, not so much. It is more like a neighborhood, in a sense, maybe ten miles from the nearest town.” You are trying hard not to let how entertaining you are finding this. You tried to warn him in advance what this trip would be like, Misha kept saying he could handle anything. He was quote ‘good with parents.’  
Misha clears his throat loudly, and you can’t help a covert backwards glance at him. His eyes are huge and panicked, and you can’t help the laugh that starts shaking your body without noise. The closer you get to the car rentals the louder your laughter gets. “This isn’t funny.” He tries to sound stern but you only laugh harder.  
“I tried to warn you what this would be like, you didn’t want to hear it.” You try to reign in your humor. You slowly come to stop and stop him with a hand to his chest. “It will be fine, Misha. I promise.” He closes his eyes and takes a deliberate breath to calm himself.  
Misha keeps a hand on your thigh throughout the entire drive as he looks out the window and watches all the trees and farms pass by. Touching you seems to calm him down and he is even smiling again by the time you turn onto the drive. Off the back-highway road, it wouldn’t look like you were going special.  
“Are we here?” He asks hesitantly. He probably thinks he is being taken to the backwoods to be murdered.  
“We are on the driveway,” you feel him turn and look at you. You sneak a peek and he looks completely shocked. “What?”  
“How long can one driveway be?” He asks, completely confused. You give a smirk and keep quiet. You know he will be in even more shock once he sees the house. “Are you fucking kidding me? What are you, a back-country Kennedy?” You pull to a stop near one of the other cars already parked near the house. “This is a mini mansion.” He states in shock.  
“That it is,” you can’t keep the smile out of your voice.  
“You said you weren’t made of money.” He states confused, since you seem to always want to worry about finances.  
“I’m not, my parents are.” You figured Misha would understand that concept.  
“Alright, should I get the bags, or is there a butler I should be made aware of?” He tries to sound mocking, but you can hear a real question in there.  
“No butler, but we will come out and get them after we say hello.” You tell him as you turn off the car and open your door. You watch Misha take a deep breath before he gets out of the car and adjusts his attire. “Relax, they’ll love you. You’re the first man I’ve ever brought home to them.”  
“That helps, thank you.” He pulls you closer and leans down to give you a chaste kiss. He lets his hand trail down your arm and hold your hand. “Let’s do this.”

^^^^^  
“Holy shit! Is that Misha fucking Collins?” You sigh deeply and try not to roll your eyes at your brother. You can feel Misha trying to contain his laughter.  
“Misha, my brother Richard. Feel free to call him Dick. I certainly do.” Now Misha can’t help his laughter.  
“Love you too sis.” Rich gives you the guy equivalent of a bitch face, before beaming at your boyfriend.  
“What would you actually like me to call you?” Misha asks as he holds his hand out to shake in greeting.  
“Rich is fine. Pleasure to meet you Misha.” They shake hands and then your brother lets out a chuckle. “My sister landed a good one, damn.” You let out a pleased smirk before you give him a hug.  
“Are all the extended family here already?” You ask as you let him go and step back to let Misha put his arm around your waist.  
“You mean the snobbish assholes? Yes, they are already kissing dad’s ass hoping for big Christmas check.” Rich admits with a grimace.  
“They start early this year, or did they wait till they put their bags in their rooms first?” You can’t help your own grimace that Misha will be witness to your embarrassing aunts, uncles, and cousins.  
“What do you think? The minute they got out of their cars.” He lets out a real smile. “At least it means Mom will get a break in the kitchen since they have to kiss her ass too.” His smile dims as he looks at Misha. “We should probably give a united front for lover dearest here. I’ll have both of your backs.” He gives a wink before he grabs your hand and pulls both of you further into the house.  
“Are we going into battle?” Misha whispers into your ear.  
“Pretty much.” You take a deep breath trying to explain. “Think of my parents as king and queen. My other relatives as a rivaling nation. Me and my brother are heirs, and you are from a distant kingdom trying to gain the king’s favor, but staying out of the crossfire. That help?” You try to keep it joking, but truer words have probably never been spoken on the subject.  
“You’re serious, aren’t you?” His asks as his smile dims a little.  
“Really wish I wasn’t.” You mutter before giving him something to bring the smile back. “Oh, and I’m quite a catch in this neck of the woods. I was a debutant and a Southern Belle.” You watch him cough to cover his laugh out of the corner of your eye.  
“I already knew you were a catch. Hmm, now how will I prove I’m worthy of you to the King and Queen of the South?” He adds in mock seriousness. Now you can hear your brother’s laughter as you come into the open living room.  
“He is even cooler than I’d thought he’d be. This is gonna be awesome.” Rich admits before he clears his throat to let your dad know that ya’ll are all in the room. “Hey dad, look who showed up."  
Your father gives you a big smile before getting up and coming to give you a hug. “It’s been too long, sugar.” His southern drawl is warm and something you missed hearing.  
“I missed you Daddy.” You give him a kiss on the check before you step back to Misha. “This is my boyfriend, Misha Collins.”  
“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Misha has his A-game on with the manners, and you try not to let your smile turn into a snicker.  
Your father gives a grunt as he shakes his hand and then looks Misha up and down. “Aren’t you a bit old for my baby?” He asks blatantly. You look up at the ceiling to keep from groaning in frustration.  
Misha lets out a humorless chuckle. “Not the first time I’ve heard that, I’m afraid.” He tries to make it sound like it doesn’t bother him, but you know it annoys him when others point it out. You know your father is eyeing him critically, wondering what he will say. Well, this will certainly shock him.  
“Daddy, unless you have any real legitimate concerns about our relationship, I don’t want to hear a darn thing about our age difference.” You give him a look that you know matches your mother’s stink eye. You watch his eyes widen and then visibly swallow. His eyes dart to Misha. “No, you’re talking to me right now, eyes on me.” Now all three men have their eyes on you. “I love you to pieces daddy, but I am not a little girl. Misha may be older than me, but we are equals in our relationship.” You take a deep breath, soften your eyes and cup his cheek. “Are you really going to be mean to the man I love because of a silly number? Have I ever given you a reason to question my judgement?” You know you have him nailed to the wall. You feel Misha brush his thumb on your hip, a warning not to push too hard.  
Your father loses his defensive stance, closes his eyes and leans into your hand. “Of course not, sugar.” He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes before addressing Misha. “Sorry, I think I’d like to get to know the man who captured my baby girl’s heart, and given her the guts to put her daddy in his place.” Your father adds, admiration in his voice. You catch your brother’s raised eyebrow and smirk over your father’s shoulder. You give a tiny shrug and a small smile in return.  
“Oh, he is a pretty one, ain’t he.” You hear your mother admire from the doorway, followed by an appreciated whistle. You let out a bark of laughter.  
“Usually it is handsome, adorable, angelic, or fucking hotter than heaven, but I’ll accept pretty,” you can’t help but add some snark to alleviate the tension.  
“Language,” your mother tries to chastise with a smile.  
“Hey, I’m quoting his fans here, no credit.” Both of your parents give you confused looks.  
“I don’t think they know what I do.” Misha tells you softly, and then whispers, “at least you didn’t call them my minions, that would have been even more awkward.” Now you can’t help but laugh, even your brother is trying to hold his back.  
“Misha is a successful actor.” You try to explain without stroking his own ego.  
“What now?” Your father asks, seeming none too happy about that concept.  
“He is one of the three main characters on the show she works the most on.” Your brother adds helpfully. “A steady, well-paying job.” Your brother seemed to know what your father’s problem was when you didn’t.  
“I also work on movies periodically if I’m passionate about it.” Misha tries to add, thinking he is helping.  
“That won’t help,” you poke his side and whisper in his ear so he won’t elaborate. Now you know they will worry about how much time he dedicates to you. “He only does those when I am working on my own movie projects.” You add to counteract what Misha just blurted. It seems to have pacified your parents, since they are both now smiling warmly at Misha. One crisis adverted, many more to come.  
This is going to be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to add to this. I've been reading and working on my actual novels. I'll try to keep up with this and finish it up. I know I'm looking forward to some of the chapters coming up.


	8. Evil 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dinner with the family, and Misha is in the hot seat.

“Beg your pardon,” your mother states from her place at the table over dinner.

“You are already living together?” Your father asks with an edge to his voice.

“This can’t be happening,” you mumble to yourself, praying you both survive dinner.

“You didn’t tell them we live together?” Misha asks you quietly, sounding shocked.

“My parents are traditional southerners, what do you think?” You defend, because now, this dinner just became hell on earth. “They probably still think I’m saving myself for marriage and that I’m a Christian.” Misha raises his eyes to the ceiling trying to compose himself. “I’d also probably not tell them you’re a liberal, unless you want to be taught how to clean some of the hunting rifles.” You add as a real warning, and hear him give a deep sigh.

“Yes, your daughter’s name is on the deeds to both of our homes.” Misha tries to be forthright and you end up choking on your sip of wine. You hear one of your cousin’s cough out a ‘sugar daddy.’

“You have two homes? Where are they?” Your mother seems to keep up her cordial manners.

“I built the one in LA myself, and we have a condo that we own in Vancouver.” Misha seems to know now that this is the evil form of twenty questions to get to know him better. “I also have two children that adore your daughter. We actually all spent Christmas together.” You try to keep the smile on your face as your parents turn to you, as they continue to question Misha.

“I didn’t realize that you were divorced.” Your father adds, sounding even more upset than when he heard you live together.

“Ah, yes, we have been divorced for a few years. She wanted an open relationship and I’m more of a believer in monogamy.” Well, at least that comment will win him some points you think.

“What’s a sugar daddy?” Your father asks, because of course he hasn’t heard the term.

“Not an accurate term, but basically an older man taking care of a younger woman. Your daughter made it perfectly clear she wasn’t a kept woman. We share expenses and chores.” Misha lets out a deep chuckle. “Y/n actually spends more time working than I do. It just means I spend more time on my charities and scavenger hunt if we don’t have the kids with us.” At this point, Misha is giving them more questions than answering them. It would probably benefit all of you though if you answer all the questions instead of letting them google him. That could end terrifyingly.

“Charity? Scavenger hunt?” One of your aunts ask. You almost forgot they were there, at least she didn’t sound rude with her questions.

“Yes, Random Acts. We raise money for random acts of kindness. We built an orphanage in Haiti a few years ago, and this year we raised money to send some unfortunate families on vacations and gave them Christmas.” Misha smiles to himself, you know he is always amazed with all his charity manages to accomplish. “The scavenger hunt happens in August before school starts. We break the world record every year for most people participating in a scavenger hunt around the world. It is random and fun, but everyone enjoys themselves. Your daughter was on my team this year. My fans absolutely love her.” You should admit, it was fun, weird in a good way. You built a sand trailer park at the beach, and Misha took the time and decided to connect the dots of some of your freckles, only submitting a picture from above the collar. That was a very fun evening.

“Misha also helps out Jen’s and Jared’s charities too.” You try to add something since you haven’t added much to this conversation.

“Jen, or Jensen and Jared are my co-stars. They have a charity for suicide prevention called ‘Always Keep Fighting.’ We all support each other when we can.” After that sad topic, almost everyone is quiet while eating.

“Alright, everyone gets one more question for Misha and then he is done for the night. Make it worth it, I hold the right to veto something, now, go.” You want to be present for any ambush, and now you have control of what can’t be asked of your boyfriend.

The questions from the extended family is like spit fire round.

“How many things have you been in?”

“Check Imdb.”

“Do you spend a lot of time outside of the country?”

“No, once or twice a year if you aren’t including America to Canada.”

“Any pets?”

“Chickens, for the eggs.”

“How old are you?”

“Vetoed, next.” You interrupt, no reason to give them the real number, they can look it up if they are desperate enough.

“Democrat or Republican?”

“I am not defined by my political standpoints.” Smooth, Misha, smooth.

“How good is the sex?” Leave it to your brother to ruin everything.

Misha chokes on his own spit, probably trying to come up with a good way of answering but not answering that question. You could veto it, but let’s be honest, you REALLY want to hear what he comes up with.

Your body is shaking from your silent laughter, and you know Misha is giving you a look of _this is NOT funny_. Your brother just crosses his arms looking smug.

“I’m not sure that this is appropriate dinner conversation, even for me.” Misha’s tone is calm before he clears his throat again.

“Oh, I think I want to hear the answer to this one. Go on sweetheart.” Now your jaw drops at your mother’s prompting.

“Uh.” Poor Misha. “It is very good. I’ve never been happier.” He tries to keep it polite, while avoiding looking at anyone.

“Need any medical help to keep up with her?” Your brother continues.

You and Misha both speak at the same time.

“Enough.”

“Nope.” Now Misha is smiling smugly. Fuck your life.

 “You asked your question, and you.” You turn on Misha. “Not polite dinner conversation.”

Misha starts to laugh softly. “Then maybe you should have vetoed his first question, hm.” He gives you the dom brow.

You discreetly put you hand on his thigh under the table and lean closer to his ear to whisper, “you will pay for that later.” He continues to smile as he turns his gaze to your parents, who seem to be holding back laughter.

“Your turn, not sure how you will top _Dick’s_ , but let’s have it.” You try not to sulk with how this questioning has turned out.

You turn to look at your father since you have a feeling he will speak first. “Is this your mid-life crisis?” Ouch, that one was harsh.

“No, sir. My mid-life crisis was a few months ago, when I bought a large house on the beach in Florida for your daughter as her Christmas gift.” Misha admits with a beaming smile directed at you.

“You what?” You know your eyes are bugged out and your mouth is hanging open, but you can’t seem to get your brain working. His smile gets bigger, and then wavers a second.

“Surprise?” He offers sheepishly.

“Holy shit, you’re serious? You bought her a beach house?” Your brother seems floored too.

“Yea, I knew I wanted another summer home for us and the kids on the east coast.” Misha takes ahold of both of your hands as you close your mouth but keep looking at him. “I knew you’ve been working on an interior design of what you wanted your dream house to look like. Well, now we can implement them together if you like. I made sure most of it was like what you imagined for the interior and exterior in regards to space and dimension.” His eyes are pleading, hoping you like it. “I have some pictures with me, and the blueprints are in your stocking in Vancouver.”

You let out a shaky laugh. “So, those earrings were a sweet secondary gift I could open in front of Vicky and the kids. Worried how I would react, I take it?” You raise an eyebrow at him with a smile.

“Maybe.” He grins sheepishly.

“You are so lucky I fucking love you, you giant dork.” You give a sweet smile before pulling him in and giving him a tender kiss. The only way you can thank him right now.

“Well, that is a lovely gift, but now it is time for my question.” Your mother adds seriously, breaking up your kiss. She waits until both of you are looking at her. “What is it that you see in my daughter?” Now isn’t that just a loaded question. You turn and look at him as he answers.

“I’m glad you asked. Your daughter is one of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She is determined and independent. She is my other half. She may be the only person that I know that loves me, exactly the way that I am. We support each other. She completes my family that still has room for growth if she wants it. I love her and I am in love with her.” He finally turns to look at you and holds the side of your head gently, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. I don’t even remember what it was like without you, and I don’t want to.”

Misha uses his thumb to wipe away a happy tear that escaped down your cheek. You both smile at each other. “Sometimes I forget you are a poet, then you say things like that.” You try to lighten the moment.

“Didn’t you know that poetry comes from the heart?” Your brother adds helpfully.

“All good poetry comes from the heart and more importantly, the soul.” Misha tells you with a gentle smile.

You hear your mother sniffle and use her napkin to dab at the corners of her eyes. “That was all very moving. I approve.” With that proclamation, dinner is over and everyone starts clearing the table and going their separate ways.

 

^^^^^^^

Since you and Misha are already living together, your parents didn’t think there was any sense in making you sleep in different beds. They were at least smart enough to give one the rooms on the other side of the house of the master suite. It is one thing to be overheard having sex, another when it is your parents.

After dinner, you and Misha went and got the bags and then settled into the room. Now you are both snuggling under the covers as Misha checks his emails on his phone.

“So, you bought me a house.” You state softly into his chest.

“Well, it isn’t as big as your parents’, but I like it, I think you will too.” He seems sure of himself. “Would you like to see some pictures of it?” He offers before he closes an app.

“Nah, I like to get first impressions in person.” You smile against his skin and kiss his chest. “Does it need a lot of work?”

“Not really, we could move things in whenever you want. Remodeling it to how you want everything? That may take a while. I figured I or we could start on that when this season wraps. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Misha adds with a shrug.

“You are far too good to me.” You shake your head a little and then lift yourself up to look down on him. “How in the world did I get you?” You mumble mostly to yourself.

“Hmm, I think that those were my lines.” He gives a playful smile. “I’m lucky to have you, and let’s just say, I really like spoiling you.”

“Well, don’t make it a habit. I like to claim I’m low maintenance and your gifts are going to make people think differently.” You grumble without much heat.

“Alright then. I’ll keep the really big gestures and gifts for monumental occasions. Work for you?” He tries to say it seriously.

“I think I can manage that.” You laugh as you lower yourself to give him a kiss. “Now how am I going to thank you for my Christmas gifts?” You question as you use the tip of your tongue to trace the bottom of his earlobe.

“Are we even aloud to have sex in your parents’ house?” He asks in a quiet hiss.

“Hmm, you just have to be very, very quiet.” You state while kissing down his neck.

“If I recall, that might only be a problem for you.” He tries to tease as his hands drag up your back slowly.

“Not really, we haven’t been in a place together where I’ve had to be quiet. I can manage it if you can.” You bait him as you wrap your hand that is under the blanket around his stiffening cock. You pump it slowly and he lets out a low moan. “Mr. Collins, you’re going to have to be quieter than that. I believe there is someone in the room next to ours.” You suck a mark into his collar bone and he moans again. “Should I just get the tie you wore tonight and gag you? Would that make it easier on you?” You look up and watch his eyes dilate at your suggestion. “How many ties did you bring with you?” You ask over your shoulder as you get up and walk to the closet.

“Three.” He states gruffly. You hum to yourself as you peruse the closet and pull out all three.

“Arms up and to the side Mr. Collins.” You tell him as you straddle his hips. You take one of the ties and tie it to his wrist. You lean over him and start to fasten it to one of the four posters. His free hand sneaks up under your loose shirt and fondles the breast in his face, hardening your nipple. His hips buck up to jostle you to his face so he can mouth at your other breast through your shirt, leaving a wet mark and a hard nipple under it. “Behave yourself,” you protest as you lean away from him to grab another tie.

You tie up his other hand and then lean back to look at your work. You look around the room, Misha needs something to be able to signal you to stop since he will be gaged. Keys work. You climb off the bed and grab them. “I’ll let you hold on to these, if you want to stop at any given point, just drop them from you hand. Work for you?” You raise an eyebrow in question as you fold them into his fist.

“I take it, this isn’t your first time with bondage and gagging?” He gives his signature eyebrow lift, making you wetter than you already were.

“Problem with that? It has a time and a place, and from looking at how hard your erection is, I can safely assume you are very into this right now.” You keep a tone of superiority in your voice, knowing full well that confidence turns Misha on, more than anything. His dick twitches at your words and you smirk before taking off your shirt. You crawl back on the bed and straddle his hips again. “Still want me to gag you sweetie?” You ask in your sweetest, innocent sounding tone.

“Toe-tality,” you let out a snort for his own weird word. You shake your head at him as you put the tie between his teeth and then tie it behind his head.

You sit back and admire the view. “I have to admit babe, I kind of like you all tied up like this. Hmm, I’ll show you what I mean.” You raise yourself up on your knees and back down his body until his dick rests on his abdomen. You lower yourself and let your wet folds rub up a portion of his length, so he can feel exactly how turned on you are seeing him like this. Misha lets out a low whimper, and you see him bite into the tie. You can tell he is trying to keep still, letting you have your way with him, but it isn’t easy for him. Misha can be a very dominate forceful lover, which is something you like. Having him manhandle and take what he wants, driving into you so hard your bones down there that he was hitting against hurts for days. The slight ache and walking funny is always worth it.

You run your hands up his chest and use your thumbs to rub circles on his nipples, letting them harden under your touch. “I know that this is supposed to be your ‘thank you’ but I got to tell you, I’m so turned on I want to just ride you until I come. Does that sound agreeable to you?” You rub yourself down him again as you wait for Misha to agree or disagree. His eyes are wide with blown pupils, he inhales deeply and his nostrils flair as he nods his head yes. You give him a sly grin. “Good boy,” you tell him as you grip his length under you and align him to your entrance. Misha is so hard, you know that no matter how you ride him his cock will constantly be rubbing against that spot inside of you that makes you whine.

You slowly lower yourself down on him and let out a moan at how good it feels to have him inside of you. You open your eyes and see Misha with his eyes closed and head thrown back on the pillows, biting the tie between his teeth. His stamina is usually always amazing, but at this moment, you might be a little worried that he won’t last long enough. “Misha, baby, look at me.” You tell him gently as you stroke the side of his face and let your nails scrap into his scalp behind his ear. His eyes open and lock onto yours. You move your hips in a slow circle before you bend forward and kiss the part of his cheek that is exposed. “I love you so much Misha.” You tell him as you sit back up and start ridding him a little harder.

You bite into your lip as you ride him and keep your hands on his chest for balance. You can tell that he wants to throw his head back and bask in what all he is feeling, but he keeps his eyes on you. You take one of your hands and bring it up to pinch at your nipple, giving him a show while also making yourself feel good.

He whimpers behind his gag and clenches his fists, wishing he was the one who could have his hands on you.

There is a blaring car horn going off outside. Misha’s eyes widen in panic, and he whips his head to the side to look at the keys in his hand. “Shit. Is that our car?” You ask him, breathless.

He drops the keys so you can fumble with the keys and mash the panic button so the horn stops going off.

You both stare at each other in silence, waiting to see if anyone knocks on your door because of the car. You lean over and take out his gag.

“What are you doing?” He asks you incredulously, as he lets his hips roll, moving in you.

“You dropped the keys.” You tell him with a mocking smile. He may still be inside of you, but you are taking off a tie from his right wrist.

“No, no no no no no. That can’t possibly count. Excruciating circumstance. Please, please don’t stop.” Who ever thought a begging Misha would be so attractive.

Now that one of his hands is free, he holds on to you. His hand starts at your hip and moves up your side, leaving heat in its wake. “Baby, please.” He leans as far forward as he can with one wrist still attached to the bed. He gets his lips and tongue on you, only managing to reach as far as the bottom of your breast. He sucks and nips gently. You can’t help the groan you let out and then you grind down into him. Misha lets out a long moan and rocks up into you as you start a rhythm of rocking down on him.

Misha releases your breast and sits back but keeps his right hand on you. Letting you set your own pace as you rock on him, grinding his dick inside of you. “Kiss me,” he tells you, eyes pleading.

You lean forward and start kissing him, your longue tangling with his. Misha, the sneaky bastard that he is, planted his feet on the mattress and starts pounding up into you. You brace your palms to the headboard so you don’t rock forward and push back into his thrusting. You let out a moan into his mouth as he continues his own rushed pace, chasing both of your orgasms.

He moves his thumb to your clit and starts to rub as he slams in and circles inside of you, rubbing against your g-spot. He does this again and again until you cry out into his mouth. You let your orgasm wash over you as your legs shake. You stay braced against the headboard as he slams into you a few more times before diving in as far as he can and stills, a deep groan reverberating from him from your joined lips.

You fall onto him and tuck your head under his chin, trying not to move too much as you untie his wrist, leaving the tie still attached to the bed. “I have no words, but if that is the way you thank me for big gifts, I’m not sure I want to wait for those big occasions to give them. Holy shit.” Misha lets out weakly as his hands trail up and down your back.

You let out a faint laugh. “I don’t need a gift to have sex like that.” You trace your fingers along his collar bone. “All you have to do is ask, silly.” Misha’s penis slips out of you as his chest shakes with laughter.

“This is going to be so much fun.” You can hear the deviousness in his smile and tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, I added more, I would have posted before I went to bed, but I had a few paragraphs to finish. Hope you guys like it. Leave comments please, how else do I know what you guys are thinking about this. Feel free to leave ideas of where you think it is going ;)


	9. Daddys and Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and MIsha asking Daddy dearest an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I'll add the next one very shortly, just didn't want these two scenes lumped together.   
> If you guys see any issues just comment and I'll fix it.  
> As always, kudos and comments make me happy. :)

“Whose car horn was going off last night?” Your brother asks over breakfast the next morning. You and Misha look at each other and continue to sip at coffee. “Like, why would it be going off? It doesn’t make sense.” Your brother just keeps adding.

Misha coughs on his next sip. Since your parents aren’t there and the extended family isn’t up yet, you don’t see the harm in trying to answer. “Well, it could be that, someone needed something for a safety key during BDSM sex, and someone forgot himself and hit it by accident.” You refuse to look at your brother.

Your brother starts laughing. “Jesus Christ.” He tries to quiet himself. “Are you telling me, you had Misha tied up, not being able to talk, using keys instead of bright underwear or something else benign as a signal, and he pressed the button by accident?” He snickers to himself. “I bet that horn made something flag.” His snickers get louder at the thought of a failed attempt at sex.

“Not really, no. My cock is usually guaranteed to stay rock hard when it is buried someplace it loves.” Misha puts rudely and you spit out your coffee.

“Oh my gods. I fucking love your boyfriend. Holy shit.” Now your brother’s laughter is loud enough to wake up the entire fucking house. You are turning bright red from embarrassment.

“Do you have to be so fucking crass about my vagina?” You ask Misha as you backhand his arm next to you. All of you fall into a fit of laughter until your father comes in the room.

“What could possibly be this funny this early in the morning?” He asks gruffly, and you all try to sober.

“Car horns,” your brother adds before you all burst into more laughter.

 

^^^^

As breakfast is ending, your father gets up from the table as your mother looks over at you. “Help me with the dishes hon?” Your mother asks, making it sound like it isn’t an option.

Misha squeezes your thigh gently as he gets up from the table and leaves the way your father left. Leaving you to do as you’re told.

~

“Excuse me sir, could I have a private word with you?” Misha asks the patriarch of the family.

“Follow me,” He states simply and leads further into a quiet part of the house. He opens the door that Misha assumes is his personal office. Though the term gun locker and trophy room of animal heads would be more accurate. Of course, there are framed pictures and trinkets on shelves, but there are at least twenty different hunting rifles in a lit case behind the desk. “Have a seat.” Misha sits and clasps his hands in his lap before leaning forward and addressing the man.

“I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to accompany your daughter to your home for the holidays.” Misha starts out with, hoping this will set a good tone.

“Did’ant have much of a choice, but I don’t mind ya being here.” He contributes, not completely counteracting the thanks.

“Regardless, I was looking forward to the chance to meet you. It was getting to the point where I was going to have to invite you and your wife to come see us.” Misha tries to push his point of the importance of meeting each other.

“Now why would ya have gone to such extremes to meet the parents?” Now he simply sounds amused.

“May I be frank sir?” Misha tries to still sound respectful in the sense that this is the father and his elder.

“Don’t piddle ‘round, spit it out,” he states slowly, waiting for Misha to get on with it.

“I plan on asking your daughter to marry me in a few months, and I would like your blessing” Misha certainly wasn’t going to ask permission, he is a grown man, but having this man’s blessing would absolutely make things more pleasant.

The patriarch sits back in his chair and simply looks at Misha, no expression on his face to give away what he is thinking. Probably seeing if he can make Misha sweat, thank goodness Misha is an actor and can hide just about anything when he wants to.

He narrows his eyes slightly. “I expect grandkids when she wants ‘em.” Misha lets out a small chuckle. “My reverse-vasectomy is already scheduled. So can I take that I have your blessing?” It doesn’t hurt to hear the words spelled out.

“I believe my wife and I would be pleased to call you are son-in-law in the future.” He clears his throat. “We will even suffer through planning a wedding for Vancouver, since I know my lil’ girl will want to get married in the trees. I ain’t as oblivious as she thinks I am, her bein’ a pagan and all. We’ll give ‘er what she wants.” Now Misha smiles ear-to-ear, eyes crinkling.

“I think she would love that.” Misha looks away. “I actually already have a pretty good idea of the location she’ll want. I could bring up the site on your computer if you’d like to see it.” Misha offers, feeling like a weight was lifted with their support of his plans.

~

You search through the house, trying to find Misha. Cleaning up after breakfast seemed to take forever. Your mother just kept giving you more things to wash, more than you remember being at the table.

Misha and your father are stepping out of his office, both with happy smiles on their faces, and you stop in your tracks. They seem to be, friendly?

“What have you two been up to?” You try not to make it sound like an accusation.

“We were just getting’ to know each other a little better.” Your father turns and gives you a big smile before clasping Misha’s shoulder beside him. “This is a fine man ya have here.” Your eyes bug out.

“Um, I kind of already thought that, but um, uh, I’m not even sure how to respond to that.” You stumble over your words, too shocked to do much else.

“What can I say? He’s grown on me.” He turns back to Misha. “We’ll spend some more time together later. Maybe ya can help me with supper.” Your father states before squeezing Misha’s shoulder and then walking off in the other direction.

“Did I just step into the fucking twilight zone?” You mumble as you side up to Misha and wrap your arm around his waist.

“Is it really so hard to believe that your father would like me?” Misha asks, pretending to be hurt.

“Yes, you were raised a yank, and now are a Californian west coast hippie liberal, it sounds like the recipe for instant dislike.” You spell out, showing the details of how this shouldn’t be possible.

“You’re missing something. We have one thing in common that takes precedence over all of that.” You look at him, confused, not understanding where he is going with all of this. Misha sighs and rubs your arm as he looks down at you sweetly, apparently thinking you’re adorable. “You, and essentially your happiness.”

You’re too shocked to come up with a response to that. The idea that your very southern father is willing to overlook almost everything about Misha and like him because you love him is a hard pill to swallow, no matter how happy it makes you.


	10. Two engagement rings is better than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best proposition.

Spending time with your family was great, but you can’t voice just how happy you are to be home with Misha. You’re both introverts, so finally being at home, just the two of you is more relaxing than anything. You ended up celebrating New Year’s Eve at home, just the two of you. You think there may have been kissing around midnight, you were both bringing in the new year in a pleasurable way at least. It counts in your book.

You are both back to work. Crazy schedules overlapping occasionally. Misha has the night off, and you wanted to at least be with him. So, you are working on a scale mock up for a scene the show hasn’t had to have a design for yet.

“Is that the set where there is going to be blood all over the place?” Misha asks from the couch next to you. You are both sipping on some wine. He is working on his computer while you finish up the last of the design.

“Yea, I plan on putting some on it just for fun in a minute when I’m done. Why?” You ask as you finish gluing in the last piece.

“Can I do the blood? I kind of need you to go in the office and print up your schedule for next month. I need to see when we are both off so you can come to one of the cons with me.” He makes it sound reasonable, so you don’t see a point in arguing with him. You already agreed to go to a con, Misha asked a few days ago, thinking it would be fun for both of you to go to one.

“Just don’t go overboard,” you warn him as you get up and head into your office.

It takes a while to log into your account and get the printer working. It is almost a half hour later when you finally come back into the living room, papers in hand. “Let’s see how you did?” You ask as you place yourself in front of the scaled room.

Your breath catches in your throat. Misha barely put any of the fake blood on any of the scene. There is only the words that spell out ‘Will you marry me?’ on the floor with a closed ring box below it. You look up at Misha sitting in the corner of the couch with a nervous smile on his face. “Will you marry me?” He asks when nothing comes out of your mouth.

Your face splits in a huge smile as you crawl onto his lap and kiss him desperately. When you come up for air, you finally manage words. “Yes,” you laugh to yourself. “My gods, yes, I would love to marry you.” There seems to be happy tears leaking out of your eyes as you chastely kiss him again, holding onto his head. “Leave it to you to have a marriage proposal written out in blood.” You can’t help the laugh that escapes your throat. “The set deck department is going to get a kick out of this when I bring it in.” Now Misha chuckles as he cups your face and beams up at you.

You finally manage to tear your face away from his long enough to reach behind you to grab the ring box. “Before you open that box, know that I got you two rings. This one is just something fun to wear at work, your real one is almost done.” Misha smiles sheepishly at you.

“Almost done?” You aren’t quite sure what would need to be done to a ring. Having a diamond set? Sizing?

“Well, yea. I designed one with a jeweler and she is almost done building it and setting the stones. I wanted something one of a kind that was uniquely you.” He kisses your cheek. “This one is just for fun. I thought everyone would get a kick out of it. Open it.” He lets out a small chuckle. You lean back on his legs and open the box.

You let out a laugh through your smile at the ring you see. His black angel wings made of black diamonds that will encase your finger down to your knuckle. “They will definitely find this entertaining.” You slip it on and grab his face to kiss him again. “I love it, my own angel.”

 

^^^^^^^

You and Misha are both at work the next day. You are both walking onto the set from his trailer after some morning coffee and you are about to leave him in his chair and get to work when a door bangs open. Every head turns towards the noise. Claire is coming in the door and giving you and Misha an appraising look.

“You better have fucking said yes.” Claire practically yells at you as she approaches the both of you.

You and Misha start laughing as all eyes turn to you, and then back to Claire and back again. You nod sheepishly as you eye Misha out of the corner of your eye.

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense, I want to see the ring.” Claire beams at you as she grabs your hand to inspect his choice. She lets out a whistle. “Um, unique, just like you.” She is still holding you hand as she looks over a Misha. “Your angel wings? Really?” Misha lets out a bark of laughter.

“She has two. I thought this one would be good for work functions. She did bag the angel after all, she should get my clipped wings to show off.” He looked off into space for a moment. “That sounded better in my head.”

All three of you laugh a bit at Misha’s ridiculousness before putting him out of his misery. “I got what you meant. I’ll proudly show off your wings.” You give him a sweet kiss with a smile on your face. Jensen takes that moment to interrupt.

“What is with all the theatrics?” He sits in the chair by Misha and asks all of you.

“Misha proposed.” You tell him as you look over at him with a smile.

“Finally, now he’ll stop fretting over it. Let’s see that ring.” He reaches out his hand for yours.

“Jen, she hasn’t seen the other one yet, so shut your cake hole.” Misha tells him bluntly. Jen lets out a hurt pout, obviously wanting to.

“She is going to love it, but I’ll keep your secrets.” Jen tells him as he examines the wings. “This one is still fucking priceless. I hope she wears it for the CON.” He lets out a small laugh. “Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you.” You bump Misha’s shoulder. “How does he know about my other ring?” You question.

“He stole my phone and it opened to an email with the jeweler, so he asked.” Misha acts like a child who had his candy taken away.

“Don’t be so pathetic, it is awesome. He has been planning this for a while.” Jen tells you.

“Has he now?” You try to tease but then you think about it. “Wait a second. That was why you were alone with my father?” You ask him, shocked that he did something so traditionally.

“He gave us their blessing. Oh, and he is even happy to help us plan the wedding here in Vancouver.” Misha is beaming again, his huge smile that shows his gums and wrinkles his eyes.

“I fucking love you,” you kiss him again. Having your parents approve of this means the world to you.  

“Alright, you two quit macking on set, we have work to do.” Claire informs before pulling you back.

“See you at lunch,” you tell him with a smile as Claire continues to drag you off set and to the office.

 

^^^^^

“Hey, I thought you were finishing up early today?” You ask Misha when you hear the front door open. You are sitting on the couch reading a book. You both were supposed to get off early and planned on having dinner together. You finally look up once you find a stopping place.

“I had to pick up a few things,” He shrugs with his arms full of take out bags.

“Score, no dishes.” You put your book down and head with him into the kitchen to help dole out the food. “Picking up dinner shouldn’t have taken this long. I thought you got off like two hours ago,” you question, not that you aren’t grateful.

“Yea, I had another errand. I’ll show you after we eat.” He stops and sees the hesitant look on your face. He knows you don’t like surprises. “You’ll like it, I swear.”

You out a sigh but smile as you pick up your food and sit at the bar with him. You both eat and talk about your days. Once you both finish and put things in the dishwasher and fridge he grabs your hand pulls you in close.

“I picked up your ring.” He has a devious smile on his face. Your eyes light up. You have been looking forward to seeing it for over a week. “I take it you want it, from that look on your face.” He lets out a soft laugh. You nod your head slowly.

He pulls a ring box out of his pocket and opens it in front of you. “Whoa,” it is amazing. The band looks like a tree branch with chocolate diamonds for color. The main diamond is huge and surrounded to make it look like the center of a flower, nothing but white gold with black, chocolate,  and white diamonds. “This is beautiful.” You whisper out as your eyes water.

“One of a kind, like you.” He tells you before he gently kisses your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a picture of the first engagement ring, I was trying to put it in the writing but was having some issues. So, here is a link.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/464504149053501105/


	11. Gun Enthusiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling and arriving at NashCon 2017.

“How did I let you convince me that this was a good idea?” You and Misha haven’t even made it to your departure gate at the airport. People are already looking at the two of you together, and these are just the passerby fans in Vancouver. How does he expect you to handle the stress of a full weekend at a true convention? Gods help you now.

“All of my fans already love you. This will be a great weekend.” Misha has been spouting the same few lines about your worries. ‘You need to meet some of the SPN Family.’ ‘We will be together practically the entire time. I won’t abandon you.’ ‘You are a huge part of my life and I want you to join me in another part of it.’ Blah, blah, blah. Damn him and his ability to be so damningly cute. “Besides, this one will be like your training wheels for Rome in May.” Let’s not forget he roped you into going to two conventions. Then again, the second one was more of a bribe of a vacation in Rome. Who in their right mind would say no to that?

“You’re lucky I like Nashville and it is like going home, so I know what to do when you’re busy.” You can’t say how happy you were when the schedule made it so you wouldn’t have to go to Vegas. A city you have never been to, nor do you want to.

“Most of my things are throughout the day on Saturday and a few things on Sunday. I don’t even have a meet and greet at this one.” You assume Misha is trying to make it sound like he won’t be too busy. You know better. He will be nonexistent on Saturday, but you don’t mind, you made plans. “Oh, no, I know that look. What are you doing on Saturday?” Misha asks as he wraps his arm around you. You rub your hand up his back while you shuffle forward, waiting to board the plane.

“I’m not telling you. Just be happy my parents aren’t flying their plane up to spend time with us. You do not want to know how much I had to plead them not to come.” You don’t want to make him jealous for all the fun you are going to have while he is stuck at the resort.

“Why can’t your parents come?” You roll your eyes at his question.

“Because if they come, the minute you are done for the evening we would go to the grand ole opry or something like that. I promised them they could come out to visit us in March. Trust me, it is better this way.” Nashville is just another home to your parents, you want Misha to have home field advantage for once. He is charming no matter where he is, but you want him to be relaxed.

“You know them better than I. Whatever you think is best.” Misha kisses your cheek before you both settle in and start the four hour plus journey.

 

^^^^^^^

“Let me see if I got this right. We are staying in a suite. This entire floor is exclusively for the special quests and entourage, but we also have use of the executive floor for breakfast to avoid convention goers? Did I miss anything on our trip to the twilight zone?” You ask Misha from your perch on the bed.

“Don’t think so. They plan it this way to make it easier on security.” Misha tells you from the bathroom as he lays out his toiletries. “Oh, I also requested a guard or two for you when you aren’t with me while we are here. They will go with you off property too.” Misha adds off hand, probably trying to make that sound like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Excuse me?” You question, not the least bit amused, and wait for him to come out the bathroom to continue this conversation. You hear him heave a sigh before peeking his head through the door.

“I got mugged one time that I was here. I ended up in the hospital, it would just make me feel better to know you aren’t alone and vulnerable.” He looks so stricken. Knowing your need for independence but his need to know you’re safe tearing him in different directions.

“You do know I’m trained in hand to hand combat, right?” You add gently. You aren’t trying to fight it too much, but he should know that you aren’t as defenseless as he was.

“I know, I do. I just don’t want you to be put in a situation where you would have to rely on it.” He walks up to the bed and stands in front of you. He gently strokes your cheek as he says, “please, do this for me.”

You grace him with a soft smile. “If it means that much to you, I’ll let two mountains hang out with me when I head out tomorrow.” His answering smile lights up the room before he leans down and kisses you.

He murmurs a “thank you,” against your lips before kissing you again.

“Um, do you have a way of getting in contact with them before tomorrow?” You question before he gets too into thanking you.

“I can if you need me to, why?” He pulls back, confusion evident on his face.

“Well, they can’t really wear suits for my plans.” You tell him cheekily before refusing to divulge any more information. Misha eventually huffs, but relents to your secrecy.

 

^^^^^^^

“Alright sweetheart. This is Marcus and Tyrone,” Misha tells you as he leads two huge men into your room. “I know you aren’t leaving until after my morning panel but I wanted us to meet them together before I’m busy.”

“Hello gentlemen. You did bring a change of clothes for when we leave right? You wouldn’t be comfortable in the suits for what we are doing.”

“Yes ma’am. Mr. Collins had directions sent to us to bring civies with us.” Marcus informs you with a slight nod of his head.

You give them both big smiles before announcing, “this is going to be so much fun.” Both men give a chuckle at your enthusiasm. “Alright, Misha set up a car to be waiting out front for us, we are leaving at eleven thirty.” You smirk at Misha, knowing it is driving him crazy not knowing what you have planned. You turn back to the men with a serious face. “I’d like to know what weapons you are carrying gentlemen. I’m a gun owner and sometimes very judgemental on choices of firearms. Would you be inclined to show me?”

Both men look at each other and minutely nod their heads before turning back to you. They both place one foot back to angle their body’s slightly and then sweep a side of their coats back. They pull both guns out of their holsters. They take out the magazines and then empty the chamber before holding each of their guns in the palm of their hand out to you.

You walk deliberately and slowly towards them to inspect their weapons. You keep your hands to your side, it isn’t polite to handle someone else’s gun without them offering. Looking over Tyrone’s first. “Sig Sauer P226. Not bad, makes you an ex-cop.”  He raises an eyebrow at you in question, but waits for you to look at Marcus’ gun. “Smith and Wesson,” you let out a pleased smile, but let out a snort when you see the model name. “Bodyguard .380, really?”

Marcus shrugs with a smile on his face. “It makes my clients laugh. I prefer a .40, but this is better for today.” That is a good enough excuse for you. The gun is a good brand, and the model isn’t a bad option for its small size. “Am I an ex-cop too?” He smiles cheekily at you.

“No, not at all. You, you are ex-military.” You tell him with certainty while taking a step back and nodding your head, letting them know you’re done examining their guns. They both put the guns back together and holster them before relaxing in front of you.

“What makes you think he was a cop and I was in the military? If I may ask?” Marcus asks respectfully.

“You may. Gun choices, hair and overall bearings.” You give them a small smile before continuing. “Cops are known to have that Sig, Beretta 92, Glock 19 and 22, Smith and Wesson M&P 9, the Heckler and Koch HK45, Ruger LC9, and the Colt M1911. Military during your time Marcus favored the Smith and Wesson brand.” Both men raise an eyebrow, obviously impressed by your gun knowledge.

“Hey, I know the last one.” Misha chimes in, and you can’t help rolling your eyes. Misha’s only knowledge of guns comes from the limited amount he picked up from set. He sees the eyeroll and sticks his tongue out at you. You let out a laugh before stepping closer to him and wrapping your arm around his waist.

“Hair and bearings?” Tyrone hedges. They both apparently want to know how they were pegged.

“None existent for Tyrone, acceptable for both careers, but I already figured for the gun. Now you Marcus, well, it was the short-kept hair, but the bitchin’ beard was the tell. Most military grow as much facial hair as possible once they are out. The rest is just posture, mannerisms and the air you give.” You shrug, not sure if there is anything else worth pointing out or adding.

“Can I marry you?” Marcus asks with a look of awe on his face. You let out a laugh when Misha stiffens next to you.

You hold out newly covered ring finger. “Sorry, taken.”

“You are one lucky man Mr. Collins. We will see you downstairs at 11:30 ma’am. Pleasure to meet you both.” Tyrone announces as they both nod and let themselves out.

“I honestly can’t decide if I should be terrified, turned on, or vastly inadequate.”  Misha tells you seriously as he turns you further into his arms.

“I vote a small amount of terrified respect, but mostly turned on.” You tell him before pulling his neck down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough requests for visual aids of different guns and character references, I'll make my Pinterest board for this fic public and post a link.  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I don't know what you like of don't like about the story otherwise.  
> Happy Reading :)


	12. The Things We Do for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of little things.

“If you want you can stay in the green room with everyone or I can get you a seat in the crowd to watch.” Misha lets you know on the elevator ride down. Your hand is in his and he pulls it up to kiss the back of your hand. “What would you prefer?”

“It might be fun to watch you work a crowd,” you let out a smirk. Knowing that you are both introverted, it would be enlightening to see how he handles the number and undivided attention.

“Oh, I can work the crowd. They love me.” He tells you smugly. You can’t help rolling your eyes. “Is she going to need a badge or something if she wanders outside the backstage place?” Misha asks one of the convention workers.

“We’ll get her something so no one gives her any trouble. Though we will more than likely just put her in a chair near the stage that is still separate and if you want I’ll just stay with her.”

“If it is going to be this much trouble I can just stay in the green room with Jen.” You tell them. They have enough going on that they must take care of, they don’t need to babysit you as well.

“I’m not sure they will be there, but there are plenty of others that you know.” Misha tells you as you make your way to the green room.

“Ugh, I’ll just accept the babysitting and watch you.” You try not to be too annoyed. “Oh, and sorry.” You apologize to the worker, not wanting to offend her for the babysitter title.

“It’s quite alright.” She just smiles at you, trying not to laugh, obviously thinking this is funny. Honestly, it kind of is.

 

^^^^^^

Watching Misha in front of fans was certainly something to behold. He was right, they all love him. It was an enlightening morning, but the afternoon had more thrills for you.

“Thank you for making sure we had the right clothes. This afternoon would have been awkward trying to do all that in dress pants.”  Marcus tells you in the car on the way back to the resort.

“I think you are the most fun I’ve ever had while being assigned to a detail.” Tyrone informed you and you let out a laugh.

“Well, you guys are welcome. I had fun too and enjoyed having you two as my bodyguards.” They were both pretty okay guys once you got over your wounded pride for having to have them.

“If you’re ever in this area again, feel free to ask for us. It’d be fun working with you again.” Marcus seemed pretty uptight at first, but you got him to lighten up quickly during the day. He was still intimidating to others around him, but you knew by now he is a big teddy bear.

“I think I will. Oh,” you groan as you realize something. “Do either of you have a suggestion for a bodyguard in Vancouver? I have a feeling Misha wants me to have one when he is out of town, but hasn’t pushed the issue yet.”  Since both men are at your sides as you walk back into the resort, they look over your head to see each other.

“I have a few that I can recommend,” Tyrone admits reluctantly.

“Me as well. I’ll give you the companies they work through or their contact information if you rather meet them on a personal level first.” Marcus, the ever helpful.

“Thank you so much. I rather have someone picked out before Misha springs one on me that I don’t like.” You look at Tyrone and then Marcus through the corner of your eye. “Though I’m sure you both know that if either of you lived near me I would just hire both of you.” Your smile grows slowly as you watch both men smile to themselves, but look like they are thinking about what it would be like to no longer live full time in the south, or America in general.

“There you are.” Misha lets out a deep sigh when he sees you. You give him a smile before you cross the room and place yourself on his lap on the couch for a hug and kiss. You hear some whistles and catcalls from some of the others in the greenroom for both of your efforts. “So, do I finally get to hear about what you did this afternoon that left you smelling faintly of forest?” He raised an eyebrow and looked down at you as you leaned back on the armrest.

“Hmmm, should I? Maybe I should let Ty and Marc tell you what they got to do?” You tease him. He looks up sharply to your two companions who stayed hovering by the door. You turn to look at them and see both with huge shit-eating grins on their faces. “You can tell him.” You give them permission.

“She took us ziplining through the forest.” Tyrone tells Misha happily. You know that both men enjoyed it as much as you did, even all the hiking.

“I would have taken them to one of the adventure courses, but I wasn’t sure how that would fare with protection detail since most of them you have to take care of yourself and have places for only one person at a time. I didn’t want to make their job more difficult.” You inform Misha, though the adventure courses may have been too much for the guys. You know it works different muscles groups than what they were probably used to using. You already saw both walking like they got off riding horses all day at a few points since you left.

“May I just say that I am relieved that I wasn’t invited on your adventure.” Misha tells you with a shockingly straight face.

You look at him quizzically. “Wait, are you afraid of heights?” You personally aren’t a fan of them yourself, but it is a safe environment, and the views are worth it.

“I didn’t care for the last time I zip lined. Cliff diving into water? Sure. I’m just not much of an adrenaline junky.” It is baffling how a man like Misha can admit to what others would see as a fault but still come across as demure.

“Hmm, I guess I’ll make sure to plan my dare devil excursions when you’re out of town or busy. That work for you?” You wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable, even if you wanted to do some fun things with him.

“Now, don’t do that. I’ll try everything once.” He smiles reassuringly at you, and it makes you smile. “I’ll stomach many a thing if it is something you really want to do.”

“I love you, you know that?” You laugh a little before you grab his face and give him a less than PG kiss for the surrounding audience.

 

^^^^^

“So, how many times was your ass grabbed this weekend?” You ask Misha on the plane ride home.

“By Jensen or by fans?” He counters. You let out a snort to the pathetic distinction. “I lost count, and I mostly just ignore it. Most of the fans feel embarrassed enough when they realize what they’ve done, why draw attention to it and make them feel worse.” You feel him shrug, as if saying ‘what else can you do?’

“And Jensen just likes to get a rise out of you.” You reach over and gently squeeze his thigh as encouragement. “Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“With having my ass grabbed? Oh, I did.” You squeeze a little harder, now as a reprimand. “Kidding, kidding. Yes, it was a fun weekend.” He takes your hand in his and kisses it through his smile. “How did you like having bodyguards?” Now what a loaded question that is.

“Ty and Marc were great fun.” Hmm, now how to phrase this next part? Blunt will work better. “I know you want me to have someone on a more permanent basis in Vancouver for when you are out of town or I’m places people might start recognizing me.” You look over at him and see him nod his head once, poker face on so you know this is important to him but he doesn’t want to force you. “I had Marc and Ty give me some recommendations for people in the area.” You let out a sigh, knowing Misha is getting everything he wants far too easily. “I will conduct my own interviews. I will make a list of five people and you may hire one, maybe two from that list. Does that appease your over protective nature?”

“Thank you, so much.” Misha tells you before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “I know you wouldn’t do this for anyone else, so thank you for putting up with me.”

“I wouldn’t be marrying you otherwise.” You smile a little before giving him another kiss and settling in for the flight.

 

^^^^^^

“I feel like I should warn you,” you inform Misha as you both head out the door for work.

“Of?” He asks as he locks the door and places his hand on the small of your back to guide you to the elevator.

“Mama is coming into town today for a while. She wants to look at a few locations for the wedding. Figured we can decide on a date if we know the availability of the place.” You heave a deep sigh. “She is also making me start looking for dresses.” You try to sound enthusiastic. At least she wouldn’t be insisting on wearing the dress that almost all women in your family have worn.

“I would love nothing more than to set the date. If I’m not busy I want to come with you guys for that part. I know your Mother won’t let me near you for the dress. She seemed really traditional.” Misha lets out a small laugh. “I figured there would be some type of family dress.” He tells you as he rubs his hands up your arms, a comforting gesture, showing that he could tell you weren’t looking forward to it.

“There is.” You laugh when you see a quick flash of horror cross his face. “My mama knows me better, the dress is pretty, but it isn’t me. She isn’t going to make me wear it.” You and Misha both sigh in relief, the dress is more at home for cathedral weddings, not outdoor.

“Well then, I hope you have fun sho…. you know what, never mind.” Misha took one look at your face at being told to enjoy shopping with your mother and wisely shut his mouth.

“Smart man,” you inform him as you get off the elevator and head towards the car.

“Of course, I am. I asked you to marry me, didn’t I?” Cocky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding in a while. I've been feeling off so I was working on one of my other novels until I was in a better mood for this piece.   
> As always. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


	13. Save me from my Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress shopping with Mama. Misha, being your knight and shining armor and saving you from all the wrong choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this. It isn't forgotten, just been busy. I've been working on one of my novels. At least I have it all outlined, so I'm not trying to come up with ideas for this story.

“Save me,” you whisper into your phone, hiding in the changing room.

“Hello sweetheart, and how exactly am I supposed to do that? You’re at a bridal boutique, I’m not allowed near anything that could be your wedding dress, remember?” Misha, the smartass that he is had to state the facts.

“I’ve been here for hours. This is not the type of place I am going to find what I want and I want to pull my hair out if I have to try on one more fucking ballgown.” You seethe at him in a hushed tone, not wanting your mother to hear.

“Well, we can’t put your gorgeous hair in jeopardy, now can we.” He quiets, knowing that you need to breathe deeply so you don’t misplace your anger. “Sorry for the sass, hmm, would dinner be an effective excuse to end the excursion of dress hell?” 

“We could make an early dinner feasible, do you have a good excuse?” You are finally calming down, knowing there is an end in sight.

“Early work day tomorrow? I need you home with me so my sleep isn’t interrupted with you coming in late?” Misha offers, finally being more onboard with saving you.

“I can swing that.” You think it over a moment and think that it will probably work. “I’ll also owe you and make it up to you once I’m safely away from Mama.”

“Now that, ugh, if you had told me that earlier I would have set up a far more elaborate plan of getting you out of there early just so I could have you alone.” You hear him breathing deeply, controlling himself. “Warn me next time in advance, I’d like to have more time to prepare and enjoy the fantasies throughout the day.” You can’t help but laugh at that.

“I’ll make sure I do that. A pent up and sexually frustrated Misha is always something I enjoy once you get to let it out.” You hear him growl over the line.

“Now would not be the best time to test me babe. Now, get your fine ass out there and get your mother moving, it’s time for dinner.” Misha announces forcefully and promptly ends the call. You let out a soft chuckle, it is going to be a fun night.

 

 

^^^^^

Amazingly enough, dinner and an early call time excuse worked wonders on your mother. She graciously bowed down, saying that it was wonderful to see a man being so assertive in his own needs. You had to stifle your choked laughter. You sometimes forgot that the southern men in your family never really owned up to what they wanted or needed in a discussion. Then again, that was another reason why you never found anyone back home that you wanted to be with. Misha is certainly ideal in these regards.

You know you can’t avoid shopping with your mother forever, but you plan on searching for a place you’d prefer to shop tomorrow while you are safe at work. That way you both won’t have to waste any more time trying on dresses that you know aren’t fitting for you.

“So, I hope you aren’t expecting a rescue every day that your mother is here.” Misha states as you both walk into your place.

“Of course not, I just wasn’t prepared today. After work tomorrow, I will already have my own list of places we will be going, places that I know are a better fit.” You tell him as you take off your shoes and start heading to the bedroom.

“Good, I’m not sure how late I’m working tomorrow, so I’d have to start using other people to save you.” He teases.

“Don’t be an asshat. How often do you know me to need saving?” You bait him with a smirk. He is always so easy to set up.

Misha puts his hands up in surrender. “You rarely if never need saving. Sorry sweetheart.” He starts to follow you into the bedroom. “But since I did have to,” he adds with a glint in his eyes. “What is my reward?”

You let out a small laugh. “Hmm, I’m not sure.” The smirk doesn’t leave your face as you take off your shirt. “What do you want your gift to be?” Once your skin is revealed, Misha is instantly behind you, hands skimming along your hips and chest. Reaching into your bra and softly fondling the breast.

“Hmm,” he thinks as he gently kisses down your neck, letting his stubble lightly scratch your skin, leaving goosebumps behind. “You’ve tied me up, but I haven’t gotten to do that to you. Would that be something you’re comfortable with?”

You try to suppress a shiver at what he is implying. You do let a soft moan out and he chuckles. “I have a feeling that was a yes, but I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, please,” you barely let out. You can feel yourself already growing wet. The things he will be able to do to you, and knowing that he will still be focused on your pleasure.

“Lie on the bed, on your stomach, hands above your head.” His voice takes on a deeper register, almost as low as his most famous character. When you don’t move fast enough, distracted as you are by his kissing on your neck, his hands trail down and lightly smack your ass. “Move sweetheart.” You can feel his chest moving from his soft laughter before you move yourself forward and climb onto the bed as he asked.

It feels as if you have been waiting forever before you feel the bed dip with his weight. “Make fists, and put your wrists together.” He tells you as he moves further up the bed. You comply, hearing his tie slide from his shirt collar, it sends a shiver of anticipation down your spine.

You lift your head up to see how he ties your wrists together. Keeping both ends together, he holds the loop with one hand and cradles your wrists in the sling. Holding the looped part closer to you, he takes the ends, brings them to the other side of the looped end and lets it drop between your arms. He brings it back around, putting the ends through the loop and tightening. The texture is distracting, and slightly maddening. You had no idea that the art of being tied up could be a form of foreplay.  

“Where did you learn to do that?” You ask him, impressed, but a little shocked with how quickly and easily he pulled it off. You both have sex, a great deal of it, but he never really showed a kinky side. If that side included him liking to tie you up, you could get behind it.

He smirks a little at your question, but doesn’t answer you. “Hold still,” he tells you as he moves the pillows aside. “Where are you?” He mutters to himself. “Victory,” he exclaims softly, pulling rope attached to the underside of the headboard.

The rope is looped with a knot, and he pulls your tied wrists closer, tying the ends of the tie through the loop. “Um, wha…how long has that been there?” You can’t help but question, he hadn’t used it on you before.

“Oh, a while,” he states simply. Slowly moving further down the bed. He brushes your hair to one side to free your neck for open mouth kisses, letting a hand lightly trail down your side.

He is doing a fine job of taking what he wants and distracting you, but you don’t want to give up on this conversation. “Um, what knot is the…the part attached to the bed?” You try to keep your head, but this man already knows every trick to make you blind to anything but what he can give you.

“Just a half hitch. Did you mean the part attached to the tie? That is a figure-eight knot. Kind of impossible to untie, best part about it.” He sounds so calm, and far too knowledgeable about it all.

“Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?” You question to yourself.

“Are you alright? If you’re uncomfortable, I can stop and untie you.” He voices, full of concern and worry.

“I’m good. Just didn’t realize how well versed you were in all of this?” You really are fine, his hands are still ghosting along your skin as he is straddled across your thighs, fully dressed. It feels good, you’ll have to talk with him later, to know how often he’ll want to have sex like this, just to prepare yourself more.

“BDSM? Not really, bondage in itself…” He lets it hang for a second. “That, would be a yes.” He starts to trail kisses down your spine.

“That’s a relief.” You let out a soft laugh, still lost in his ministrations.

“Why is that?” He seems curious, but amused by your response.

“Not a big fan of domination or the sadism, masochism aspects.” You try to shrug. “Pain does _not_ equate for pleasure in my book.” He trails his fingers along your butt cheeks before lightly swatting your ass. It stings, the hiss you let out from it proves your point.

“Dully noted.” He hums to himself, thinking over your words and reactions. “But I wouldn’t say that you are completely turned off by at least a little domination. You tend to submit to me, often.” He sounds pleased at his own deductions. He climbs off your thighs and places himself between them. He pulls you further down the bed, spreading your legs for him, as you continue talking.

“Well, within reason, it isn’t bad to give someone else the control. I know you’ll take care of me and make it good. Oh, Gods,” you whimper. The sneaky bastard went for the gold, tongue delving straight into your folds. Startling you, but giving immense pleasure as he enjoys his post-dinner snack.

After he received the reaction he was looking for, he apparently didn’t love the angle. He pulls your hips up, forcing you to put your knees under you. After you have your balance, he dives back in, hands spreading your ass cheeks, he hums his pleasure at the new vantage point.

One of his hands leaves your butt cheek, slowly caressing down the outside of your thigh. You’re trying to hold still as his fingers trail up the inside of your leg, but all you want to do is squirm. At least he didn’t say you had to be quiet. You moan loudly as he slides a finger in slowly beside his tongue.

He only teases with slow thrusts for a moment before getting to the good stuff and rubbing against you g-spot. Now you can’t help the squirming of your hips while he mercilessly rubs there. He finally removes his tongue, but his fingers continue to torture you. “Don’t you just look amazing like this. Surprisingly, I’m not upset that you can’t hold still, I see it as a compliment.” The cocky bastard comments, and you wish you could smack him, or at least pin him down and ride him to make that damn smirk you know he is wearing go away.

You are close to coming when suddenly, he is gone. You don’t even feel his weight dipping the bed behind you anymore. “Tease,” you mutter breathlessly.

“Ah, don’t be like that. Unless you want me to fuck you wearing my clothes, I need to take everything off.” He must start doing that because you can hear his skin on the fabric, probably unbuttoning his shirt. “Do you want that?” He asks, sounding confused, not sure if you would want something like that. You should understand that it would have a time and a place, but you tend to want to touch his chest and skin.

“Not today. Get naked already. I may not be able to touch, but I damn well better get to see you.” You may be the one tied up, but damn it if you don’t have a say in some of the things that are transpiring.

“Demanding,” he says with a laugh. “As you wish sweetheart.” He seems to strip in record time, because before you know it you can feel him pull your ass back into the air. “Relax,” he chastises.

Misha surprises you, he lifts you and uses the footboard to slide himself up under you. “Holy shit,” you gasp.

“What a view that was.” He smirks, before continuing. “I know you are in the mood for riding, at least for a bit. Am I wrong?” He asks as he lifts an eyebrow. This man knows you so well, sometimes it is creepy, right now, convenient.

“Mhmm, not wrong,” you give a smile before leaning down and kissing him. You feel one of his hands run down your back as he licks into your mouth. The other hand was apparently occupied with lining himself up because you let out a long moan as he slides inside of you.

His lips move to your neck, as he slides out and back in, showing the rhythm he wants. His newly free hand moves to hold your hair out of the way. “Going to make me do all the work?” He asks with a smile.

Since your arms are trapped, framing his head, you grab onto his hair and pull lightly. “Don’t be cheeky with me Misha,” you grind down and swivel your hips to use his dick to rub all the places you love inside of you. “You know how many times I can orgasm, would you like me to finish with you, or make you spend more time after you’re spent getting me off?” You know you got him by the balls with that.

You know he never leaves you unsatisfied. Even if he can’t make your final orgasm come from his dick, he will certainly use his tongue, fingers, or toys. If he has an early morning for work, it would suck if he had to stay up even later. “With me, don’t be cruel.” You give him a kind laugh.

“With you, it is. I may be the one vulnerable and tied up, but never think that we aren’t equals in everything, bedroom included.” You know this is something he will want to agree with. If you are willing to say you are both equals and he doesn’t bring more to the relationship, he will be more than happy to concede.

"Always," he brings his hands around to cup your face and bring you in for a gentle kiss.

 

^^^^^^^^

After that dreadful day and subsequent rescue, your Mother’s visit went well. You mom could apparently accomplish anything. Every day had proved productive. Finding your perfect dress, and even ordering a dye job of black fading to blue at the bottom hadn’t caused problems. Misha got to tag along for choosing the location, which apparently, him and your parents had already discovered and just wanted to show you and confirm the date. Your mother had even narrowed down the caterers and florist so you only had to visit two of each.

You couldn’t help but be impressed by both Misha’s and your mother’s efforts to make all of this seemingly painless. Misha ensured you that he would even take care of his suit, and Maison and Westie’s attire with your mother’s approval. They made it so you didn’t have to worry about anything, just tell them yes or no if you did or didn’t like something and went from there. This was probably the best thing about having a wedding almost completely planned by two people who knew you inside and out, they knew what you would find important and make sure it would be something you loved, without the stress involved of doing it yourself.

Everything was coming together seamlessly. The only things left that you need to put attention towards is the house Misha bought you and preparing for the Rome trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far, they always make me happy, and more encouraged to finish this sooner.


	14. Beach house and pre wedding jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned the story...promise. Here is some happy fluff to apoplogize for not adding....in a very...very long time. :/

The trip to Rome ended up being painless, and a surprising amount of fun. You essentially spent the entire time getting to know Misha's friends better and visiting the attractions. Oh, and being holed up in the hotel suite in bed with Misha when he wasn't needed for appearances. Since filming was still on break, the trip back to Vancouver was just a turnaround of repacking and heading to the east coast to survey the house Misha got you for Christmas.

Once you got to the house, you couldn't help but let out a gasp at how perfect it looked from the outside. "If the house is as perfect as the outside, we may not have to do anything." You inform Misha as he parks the rental car.

Misha lets out a chuckle. "Well, I kept in mind all your tastes for the inside and out. But you might want to redo the floors and kitchen, I wasn't sure if they were what you wanted."

"We will have to see." You can't contain your excitement as you take his hand and you both make the way up the stairs to the front door. The house is raised on stilts, for storm and flooding purposes. It looks bright, with at least two floors of living space. You don't even want to think about how much he must have paid for this property since it literally had steps from the house leading onto the beach. Misha unlocks the door and lets you inside and your breath catches again. "I don't think I'll ever want to leave." You tell him honestly.

"I take I did well then?" He asks hesitantly.

"More than well." You lean in and kiss him then before breaking away to explore the house. The open floor plan letting you see the kitchen, dining, and living room area. The entire back wall is windows and glass paneled French doors. You can't wait to get some furniture in the place. "If I don't want to change anything, how soon can we get furniture in here?" You ask as you turn to beam at Misha.

He has this fond smile on his face, just watching you take in the surroundings. "Well, if that is the case, we can spend this trip deciding what we'd like and having it delivered." He comes closer and wraps you up in his arms. "Or, if you can't find some things that you'd like, we can get dimensions and details of what you'd like, and I can make things for the house."

This makes you even happier, the house being having pieces that are one of a kind because he made it for your life together. "Will you make our bed if I tell you what I have in mind?" This has the bonus of you knowing he will make it sturdy enough to withstand your more rigorous and kinky love making.

He seems to know where your mind has wandered and gives you an impish grin. "Oh, I think I can manage whatever you have in mind." He drags his hands up your back into your hair before pulling you into an almost filthy kiss, that you can't help moaning into.

 

 

^^^^^^^^^

You both spend the rest of the trip going through different stores, buying furniture and things for the kitchen. Misha even keep up a brave face when you got into the fabrics and started working out windows, bedroom, and other options for the house. Some things were delivered while you were there, some are being sent at later dates because of custom ordering. Misha assured you he would set up for his assistant to be there to receive things and place them respectively.

"Maison, Westie and my family are going to love this place when they see it." You tell him as you finish locking up the place. It has been a great break, but you both have a flight to catch and work to do back in Vancouver.

"We will have to rent out a house nearby and have everyone down here soon." He offers as he leads you by the hand down to the car and opening the door for you.

"That sounds like a good idea. Though we should try to do something earlier to let the kids meet my family. I have a feeling my parents want to get to know them and spoil them rotten. They are after all going to be their grandchildren, in a sense." You tell him once he gets into the driver's seat. He lets out a very contented sigh as he leans back in the seat and turns his head to look at you, a heartbreaking smile on his face.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, with how your family is just embracing myself, and my family, seemingly without batting an eye." It looks like he just can't explain his luck with having found you.

"Why wouldn't they? They are your kids. I'm marrying you, meaning I'll be their step-mother. So, in a very small way they get to be mine as well. I know I can never adopt them since Vicki should always have rights to them, but that doesn't mean I see them as anything less than mine." You get a smirk on your face. "To quote the show we both work on, 'family don't end in blood.' Shockingly, truer words have never been spoken for this moment." You smile to yourself as you look down at your hands. You see his reach in front of you and clasp hands with you. He pulls it towards himself and kisses the back of it.

"You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and I couldn't be happier to know that very soon you will be my wife." You see the moisture in his eyes, showing just how happy and emotional you made him with your words.

"I love you Misha," you tell him as you pull him towards you over the gearshift for a deep but chaste kiss.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." He pulls you into a hug, burring his face in your neck and hair, just breathing you in.

 

 

^^^^^^

"I almost hate to ask this, but how traditional do you want to be about our wedding?" Misha asks, which seems out of the blue. You are both lazing in your bed in Vancouver. You both have the day off and haven't felt like doing anything yet.

You prop yourself up on your hand to look down at him. "I'm not exactly sure what you are asking me." You patiently wait for him to elaborate.

"Well, I know if we do everything your parents' way, it would be extremely traditional." He looks up at you from under his lashes, but you aren't fooled by his innocent looks. You pointedly don't say anything and wait for him to get to his point. He huffs, seeing he isn't going to get to let this seem simple. "I wanted to know which of those traditions you wanted to keep or ignore."

"Which ones specifically are you assuming I am having problems with?" You ask sweetly, knowing he has some in mind.

Now it is his turn to roll his eyes at you. "Well, I know we are both superstitious with some things; others, not at all." He trails off, looking away from you, and you continue to be quiet, waiting him out. He turns to look at you sharply, "you are intentionally making this difficult for me."

You let out a sigh and drop down to snuggle into him, you hadn't meant to upset him this much. "It wasn't intentional. Tell me what it is you are hoping I don't agree with."

He circles his arms around you letting you snuggle in more. "Am I going to be banned from our bed the night before our wedding? Or can we just not see each other once we start our respective days getting ready?"

"I don't have a problem with your idea. I only agree with the groom not seeing the bride in her dress prior to walking down the isle and saying vows." You run your finger from his hairline down to his chin. "Any other traditions you'd wish I'm not a fan of?" You question, wondering if there were any others he'd like to ignore.

"I already told the guys that I don't want a bachelor party, but that is personal preference." He looks up, searching his memory for anything else he would like to say. You indulge him and stay quiet. "I don't believe in no communication, so if you want to call or text throughout the day of, I'd be happy with that. Also, I know we don't have much for a registry, since we don't really need much. Would you like to make it so some of the guests can choose to donate to some of our favorite charities?" He looks back at you with only curiosity in his eyes.

You don't really have a problem with any of his suggestions, so see no point in not indulging him. "I like the idea." You smile to yourself thinking how kind hearted the man that you love and are marrying is. You feel his hand cup your face as he leads your head down to kiss him.

"Really?" He asks once his lips part from yours.

"Mhm. I think it seems fitting of what you would want, and what others who know you would expect of you." You touch your pointer finger to his nose, emphasizing your point. "Just another thing that I love about you. You are probably the most selfless and giving person that I know, Misha." He gives you a gummy smile at your words, and you can't help but kiss him for it.

 

 

^^^^^^^^

"How are both of your feet?" Terry asks as you both exit your building. After Tennessee, you had agreed to finding body guards to make Misha relax. So, now there is Terry, a kind southern man who has been here for years with his wife, and Zale, the imposing Greek man who is terrifying to others, but kind to you. Terry was waiting at the door to your building while Zale waits in the car at the curb. You have a few errands to run for the wedding, but Misha has his own errands to run, and they can't be run together.

"They are toasty warm, looking forward to the day." You smirk to yourself. All the boys and men in your life seem to be in overprotective mode, whether that be for feelings, emotions, or bodily harm.

"I'll see you later sweetheart." Misha leans in with a hand on your lower back as he gives you a quick kiss goodbye.

"Have fun," you wave him off as you get into the car that Terry has been holding the door open to.

"So, you really aren't freaking out about getting married?" Terry asks as Zale pulls away from the curb.

"I'm really not. I only plan on getting married once in my life, so I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't feel that Misha was the one for me." You sit back in your seat, quite comfortable knowing that the day is coming even closer.

"You two are surprisingly perfect for each other. I look forward to seeing you marry him. I think you both might cry of happiness as you say, 'I do'." Zale tells you, not unkindly, just in his blunt manner.

You look at Terry and say, "As long as you don't take bets on it." You warn them, but secretly know that there will be plenty of happy tears on your wedding day from multiple people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop giving excuses for not being better about posting for all of you amazing people who have read this and are waiting for its conclusion. All I can say is I hope you enjoy the rest as I get it up. Thanks for the patience, kudos and comments you all have given.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Misha and his wife are an amazing couple, and I wish them the best. Their relationship in this is altered only to allow more fun for you, my readers.


End file.
